


Cold Hands, Warm Heart 冰冷的手 火热的心

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Canada, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Skiing, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Winter Mystrade Exchange, 翻译, 英译中
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft还有个国家等着他治理，他最不想掺和的就是跟Sherlock和双亲去享受滑雪假日。只是，当他到了那里，一个名叫Greg的滑雪教练却改变了他的想法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts), [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts), [thecount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecount/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cold Hands, Warm Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144422) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> 原文参加了Mycroft冬季同人文交换活动（01, 2015）
> 
>    
> [Youcantsaymylastname](http://youcantsaymylastname.tumblr.com)太太P的美图。
> 
> [Camillo1978](http://camillo1978.tumblr.com)太太的[画作](http://camillo1978.tumblr.com/post/111618712914/for-chasingriversongs-skiing-fic-cold-hands)！
> 
> 还有[这个](http://camillo1978.tumblr.com/post/114590427229/you-know-what-they-say-cold-hands-warm-heart)！

“妈咪决定好今年的家庭假日内容了。”

Sherlock的电话打断了一个充实的午后，Mycroft不耐烦地在桌面上敲着手指。“麻烦你，Sherlock，直接跳过细节吧。我不在乎目的地，因为我不去。”

“到加拿大滑雪。”弟弟的声音异常愉悦，让Mycroft感到十分不爽。

他陷入了片刻的惊讶。“真的？她难道不觉得阿尔卑斯山一带更靠谱吗？”那并不意味着他想去——如果说他需要家庭假日，还不如给他脑袋上开个洞。只是妈咪的选择未免有些过于奇怪了。

“啊，是吧？”Sherlock不怀好意地说。“我跟她说了你情愿去瑞士，可她不听。”

“我哪儿都不打算去，”他火了。可惜Sherlock看不到他的怒视，那可需要动用特别多的皱眉肌力量。“你高估了我对又冷又潮这一身体状态的渴望程度。”

Sherlock若无其事地继续道：“她要你把二月第二个礼拜的世界危机日程全部清空。”

“我说了‘不去’，你有哪个字没听懂？”

“别对传话的这么凶。这还不是为了帮你规避另一个电话。我知道你有多喜欢听她谈论威尔特郡的天气。”

“那里的天气跟伦敦差不多，都这么引人入胜。”

“那我跟她说你会去啦？”

“不，你不用。我自己打给她。如果能让我躲掉整整一周的强颜欢笑，那我情愿跟她谈论一下天气。”

“哦，别这样。你可能会喜欢那里的。”Sherlock听起来洋洋自得。那尖酸刻薄的小混蛋完全有可能自告奋勇要给他打电话，就是为了听他的反应。

“我很肯定，就像我喜欢圣诞节一样。”

***

他与妈咪的通话过程也差不多，除了她比Sherlock更烦人这一点。

“别傻了。你当然要跟我们一起去，亲爱的。”她温柔的语调下潜藏着不可抗拒的钢铁意志。“你已经错过了前四次假日，而且你也从来没滑过雪。因为上回我们去瑞士你还是没来。”

“是的，那已经是将近二十年前了，当时我正在努力接受教育。”

“现在你是家里唯一不会滑雪的人。”

“这就保证了此次充满乐趣的假日最终会演变成低体温症和断肢的滑稽表演。”

“哦，别这么夸张嘛。再说我都预约好了。”

“对不起，我要工作。我无论如何都没办法离开这个国家整整一周。”

“别担心，我给白金汉宫打了电话，跟女王解释说你已经好多年没休过假了。她很赞同我的观点——你实在太努力工作了。她还说查尔斯王子也跟你一样。”

“谁来救救我，”他呢喃着闭上眼睛，试图赶走脑袋深处膨胀起的阵痛。她肯定在虚张声势。连 _他_ 都不会给女王打电话。他会打给哈里，没错。但从来不打给女王。有时候某些事情你就是不会去做。

“她人很好。比我想象的还要亲切。不管怎么说，你不用担心，妈咪都帮你安排好了。”

头痛彻底扎下了根，还请来了几位好友。带着电钻的好友。他呻吟一声。“好吧，呃，感谢你把我的职业名誉放到风口浪尖，好让你得到完美的家庭假日。现在，我得挂电话了，刚刚发生了一场战争。”

“别那么讽刺，亲爱的。记得准备几件合适的装备，你不能穿着三件套去滑雪。”

“如果真的有人能那样，那必定是我了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，心里明白妈咪的话一点没错。

他给哈里打了个电话，看妈咪到底是不是在虚张声势，事实证明她没有。很明显，女王挺喜欢她的。他为破坏协议含糊地道了声歉，但哈里大笑起来。

“我们应该给她安排个外交使团的工作，”他说，“我从来没见过这么不畏惧权力的人。”

***

再三保证自己会让她保守秘密后，Mycroft让Anthea替他找了个滑雪装备商店。于是，他现在就站在伦敦北部的一家商铺里，被一群二十几岁满口“伙计”的小年轻和几个头发花白疑似店长的滑雪老手包围着。到处都是刺眼的色彩、长长的滑雪板、硬邦邦的塑料靴子，和一看就很不舒服的高科技面料。一眼看到那件亮橙色滑雪夹克，差点把他吓得夺门而逃，但他还是强迫自己完成这项艰巨的任务。

当他们意识到他想要“全副装备”时，有三个人同时放下手头的工作围了过来。最后他确实得到了所有东西：滑雪板、雪杖、靴子、保暖内衣、外套、滑雪裤、头盔、手套、滑雪镜，和其他几样他们保证能用得上的东西。他甚至没弄明白那些都是干什么用的。为了一个短期假日，这一堆装备似乎有些夸张。

那个露脸的头盔滑稽无比。看起来就像顶着一颗巨大的葡萄，所幸那只是颗深灰色的葡萄。滑雪镜是他唯一的救赎：戴上就没人能认出他是谁了——非常好，他可不想被任何人看到自己死在这副装备里。

至少他买到了一件灰色的外套，橙色那件只会让他变成彻头彻尾的水果主题秀，使所有人都能从几里地之外认出他来。那双硬塑料靴子简直就是现代化的刑具，一穿上就非常有效率地切断了脚踝以下所有血液循环。整套装备看起来就像品味和色彩搭配极为差劲的SM道具。

他背着大包小包离开商店的那一刻，就决定要把所有假日照片全部销毁，让它们永远不得重见天日。


	2. 第二章

Greg Lestrade把自己当成一个昂贵的保姆，一个会尝试教会你孩子滑雪的保姆。有些小屁孩是真心想学，有些小屁孩的父母想让他们学，至于小屁孩本人则没有发言权。不过最糟糕的情况是，有些父母只想把孩子扔到滑雪学校去，让他们能够安安静静地滑一天雪，不用照顾那些被宠坏的小坏蛋。

Greg真心讨厌那种情况。

每到此时他都会认真考虑要不要放弃自己的免费通行证（这见鬼的工作只有这么一个好处了），转行到村里的餐馆去端盘子。不过届时他就负担不起滑雪季节的通行证，也不能每天都到山上去了。

这绝对是残酷的宇宙在跟他开玩笑。

中级班是最好的——小屁孩们至少对滑雪有足够的兴趣，敢于挑战难度稍高的雪道，不会害怕也毫无保留。通常情况下，他们都会只顾着疯玩，忘记要耍小孩子脾气。

但Greg真心畏惧初级班。学滑雪并不容易，每个人都面临着无数次跌倒和膝盖扭伤，运气不好还会造成挫伤。教练们会轮流负责初级班，以防有人被永远困在那无尽的地狱中。只有新来的和得罪老板的人才会被安排超过一星期的初级班任务。所以Greg小心翼翼地不去得罪任何人。

因此，在某个周六晚上他接到老板电话时，完全不知道自己做错了什么。

“下周你不用带中级班了，有个英国阔佬要找私人教练。”

“听起来很不错。”他兀自微笑起来。私人教练一般都意味着高级指导和难度更高的雪道。也就是真正好玩的地方。

“他从没滑过雪。”

Greg心里一沉。拜拜了好玩的地方。

“你要不要，不然我给别人了？”

“要，当然要，”他尝试掩饰心中的失望。至少他还能指望一笔可观的小费不是吗。“我很期待。”

“好吧。他叫Mycroft Holmes。周一9点会在River Run酒店等你。”

“很好，谢谢。”

他不认得那个姓，但那人很有可能是个不知名的皇室成员。自从戴安娜王妃带着孩子们来过以后，他们每隔几年都会接待到类似的人。Greg在网上查了一下那个名字，却没有得到任何结果。这样最好。他可不想因为害客户扭伤膝盖被冠上“针对女王与祖国”的罪名。

不管怎么说，偶尔摆脱那些大呼小叫的小屁孩总不会是坏事。


	3. 第三章

他们从伦敦飞往温哥华的航班一路无事。父母饶有兴致地观看着机组提供的“机上娱乐”节目，Sherlock则在他们的头等舱隔间里睡觉。他打呼噜（虽然很安静），Mycroft暗自记下了这个细节，毕竟兄弟姐妹的尴尬轶事永远是多多益善。他忙着回复邮件，还要再写两份报告，根本没时间睡觉。十小时的航程几乎跟平时工作日一样富有效率。

一家人到达入境处，Mycroft把他的文件递了过去。他们马上就被放行，Mycroft忍住了一个得意的微笑，天知道他的护照上都被标记了什么东西。有可能类似于“放尊重点，记得微笑，他就不会把你流放到西北边境去。”于是他默默提醒自己，等会记得翻开护照确认一下。

这里的空气很潮湿（就像伦敦），并且很清新（不像伦敦），在干燥的机舱里待了这么长时间，这无疑是个令人愉悦的改变。现在他只觉得全身僵硬，疲惫不堪，生物钟告诉他现在已经过了午夜，他只想倒在床上一觉睡过去。到惠斯勒足有两个小时的车程，让Mycroft突然觉得他们包的那架直升机一点都不奢侈了。

飞过温哥华上空时，他看到摩天大楼的灯光在水中摇曳。随后夜幕就降临了，只有豪尔森德高速公路上折射的月光朦胧地映照出了地面的风景。据说下面的风光很是迷人，他不禁希望自己能在白天路过这里。

他们飞过几个小镇，不一会儿，惠斯勒村庄的灯火就进入了视野。其实这里已经称不上“村庄”，而是一片高档消费场所和酒店的聚集地，当然还包括世界级的滑雪胜地（只是他多数时间都要在新手雪道上度过，根本用不着那些）。为什么他会同意过来呢？哦，对了。因为妈咪和女王说他要来。太好了。为了安抚心情，他摸了摸身边的电脑包。至少他在休息时能完成一些工作。

到达酒店后，他们的房间出了点问题。他母亲竟然预订了两间套房。两间。

“我才不跟Sherlock住同一间卧室。我来这里是为了度假，不是为了受刑。”

“那不是卧室，亲爱的，是套房。里面有两间卧室和一间起居室，还有厨房呢。”

“那我也不要跟他在同一个 _套房_ 里待一星期。”他知道自己就像个闹脾气的小男生，可他才不管呢。Mycroft看着惊惶不安的前台，继续说道：“你这里还有单间卧室的套房吗？钱不是问题。”

她敲了一会儿键盘，然后皱起眉头。“非常抱歉，现在是旺季，我们仅剩的一间套房在另一栋楼。如果您不介意的话，就在隔壁。”

“就那间吧，谢谢你。”他得意地看了Sherlock一眼，妈咪对他翻了个白眼。

“你打算在这里搞点社 _交活动_ ？”

弟弟几乎没有收敛语气中的嘲讽，他感到脸颊一热。“跟那个毫无关系。我有工作要做。”

“可是Mikey，那样我们就见不到你了，而且我觉得让你们俩共处一段时间挺好的。”

妈咪看上去真的很失望，但他勇敢地决定不为所动。“反正你们白天也一样见不到我，毕竟我要被 _一个人_ 扔在新手雪道上。”好吧，或许他这么说是有点尖刻了。“不过我晚上会来陪你们的，届时Sherlock也能向我们展示他那毫不留情的智慧和惊险的传奇故事。连迪士尼本人都想象不出比这更完美的阖家团圆。”

前台被他的话吓了一跳，Sherlock则忍住了一串窃笑。妈咪的肩膀耷拉下来，紧接着摇了摇头。随后，她无奈地笑着说：“那我们就要那三间套房吧，谢谢。”

前台告诉Mycroft，他的私人教练会在9点与他见面，并询问那个时间是否太早。他轻笑一声，说一点都不早。反正他很可能凌晨三点就会醒过来，毕竟他的生物钟依旧比当地时间要早八个小时。所幸他并没有计划任何Sherlock所说的“社交活动”——因为他很可能会从头睡到尾。


	4. 第四章

他昨晚根本来不及查看自己的套房，而是直接倒在了铺着高支棉床单的柔软床垫上，梦到他的文书工作。永远都是文书工作。

他早上六点钟醒来，外面还是一片漆黑，于是他利用那段时间仔细查看了自己所处的环境。这间套房的主题是“高端荒野旅馆”——所幸这个主题体现在极具品味的真皮家具，而非满屋子的动物头标本和霉味上。

起居室很大。有个石砌的壁炉，无比浪漫。可惜他只能浪费了这种气氛。他瞥了一眼设备齐全的厨房。足够了。餐厅和额外的洗手间，了解。

更有趣的是旁边的那个小房间，里面只有一张沙发和一台电视机。他思考片刻，认为这是专门为吵闹的儿童所设的区域。门上镶嵌着玻璃，可供双亲在享用亟需的酒精时随时看着自己的孩子。他微笑起来，十分庆幸自己无需应对那种情况，随即又决定把滑雪套装放在里面，以免散乱在主要活动空间里。

他走到积雪的露台上，那里有个户外温泉浴池。又是一样他用不着的东西，但依旧很不错。他挨个观察了所有窗户，发现自己可能是唯一醒着的人。如果没人去叫，Sherlock很可能会睡上大半天，他的睡眠规律完全是对时区的公然挑衅。

迫切的饥饿感让他想起现在早已过了伦敦的早餐时间，他希望自己能找到点吃的东西。随手打开冰箱，他惊讶地发现里面装满了早餐的食材。于是他给自己做了一顿炒蛋和烤土司，以及（哦，上帝保佑加拿大人民）能入口的茶。厨房里甚至还有一个电水壶。

他抱着笔电和茶杯坐下，处理了两小时的工作，随后洗了个澡。后来他发现，仅预留十五分钟更衣是个愚蠢的决定。他能在七分钟之内穿好一套无可挑剔的三件套西装（只在必要的时候，否则那只是一出闹剧），但眼前这套滑雪装备却既陌生又怪异。

最糟糕的是那套美利奴羊毛保暖内衣。它们紧紧贴着身体，让他想起上回去看芭蕾舞的情景。不过那也让他的双腿显得更加修长（当然他是不会承认的），没有保留一丝想象的空间。这是他有生以来头一次庆幸外面的寒冷将会“让他的宝贝缩水”。至少，这套衣服穿在身上还蛮舒服的。

除了外面的防寒服和保暖内衣，他再没有别的衣服，不过那个女店员之前向他保证这样就够了，毕竟他也不会脱掉自己的滑雪裤到处乱晃。尽管如此，他还是希望两层衣物中间能有些东西让他多少有点安全感。

他皱着眉穿上外套和滑雪裤。尽管店员向他保证这套衣服是“高科技织物”——防水，透气，能抵挡十二级飓风。可他还是不愿意被人发现自己死在这套衣服里。稍微动一下就会“唰唰”响的东西，简直太可怕了。

他把那双一看就让人脑仁疼的靴子留到了最后。怀着恐惧和厌恶走向那对物体，清楚记得自己在滑雪用品店里的糟糕经历。他就是穿不好这双见鬼的玩意。虽然上面有调节松紧的扣带，但Mycroft担心自己会越弄越糟。

经过一番羞耻而令人懊恼的挣扎，离九点只有五分钟了。见鬼。

他最终放弃了无谓的努力，让最顶上两个扣带敞开着。或许他的教练能告诉他哪里错了。他拿起自己的东西，随即发现，要把滑雪镜、手套、头盔、滑雪板和滑雪杆全部拿上，他至少还得再长出三只手来。等他好不容易走到大厅，已经把滑雪杆弄掉了两次，并认为自己该去学学玩杂耍了。

他甚至还没走到雪地上，就已经如此沮丧而烦躁了。这可不是个好兆头，他情愿自己正在别的地方。任何地方。甚至（上帝保佑他）海滩也可以。

不过下一刻他就发现，有个惊为天人的男人穿着一件亮黄色的滑雪夹克，正朝他露出 _灿烂的_ 笑容。

“Holmes先生？”他用正宗的英国口音说。

那个人的夹克上印着“惠斯勒黑梳滑雪学校”，那无疑表明了他的身份，尽管Mycroft倒是很乐意把他当成“迷人的跟踪狂”（虽然届时他将不得不查出他效力的政府，因为没有任何人知道他在这里）。

“请叫我Mycroft，”他话音未落，手套又从头盔里不顾一切地跳了出去，只得尴尬地微笑一下。

“Greg Lestrade。叫我Greg吧。”他那极具感染力的微笑让Mycroft的烦躁瞬间烟消云散。“来，我帮你拿吧。”他接过滑雪板和滑雪杆放到地上。“这里应该有专人负责替客人拿滑雪装备的。真抱歉。”

“哦，没什么。我只是不知该如何处置这些东西。我从没滑过雪。”

“别担心。我来这里就是为了解决那个。”Greg看了一眼Mycroft的靴子。“先从它们开始吧。”

他露出微笑，虽然有点尴尬，却如释重负地发现Greg并没有嘲笑他。“谢谢。我怎么都扣不上。”

“可能调整得不太对。这种扣带如果太紧，搞不好会把你手指头给削下来。”他开始调整扣带，同时让Mycroft看清他的动作，随后扣到了正确的位置。“血液循环怎么样？脚踝会不会太紧了？”

“嗯…不怎么松。”

“好吧，如果你觉得麻木了，一定要告诉我。”

Mycroft不太确定他是不是在开玩笑。

他们走到清晨冷冽的空气中。通往雪山的缆车就在酒店旁边，他们穿过弯弯曲曲的人龙，直接走到队伍前方，那里有一台缆车专供他们使用，无需跟另外八个人共同乘坐。

“滑雪学校的特权，”Greg微笑着说。“我非常高兴自己能接到一个私人课程。因为大部分时间，我都被困在小屁孩堆里。”他慌忙改口。“呃，小朋友。小孩子。其实我并不介意。青少年课程也很棒。”

“那你一定比我勇敢得多。”

“才不呢。他们好玩的时候是很好玩——不知畏惧。他们会争先恐后地朝山下冲。我猜那是因为那帮小朋友还不知道自己会摔坏。”

Mycroft的微笑消失了，Greg暗自咒骂一声。

“抱歉。你不会摔坏的。真的。你会很安全。”

“嗯，”Mycroft急切地想转移话题。“你不是加拿大人？”他从Greg的口音猜测，这名私人教练应该来自英国西南部。

“什么事都瞒不了你，”他善意地调侃道。“滨海威斯顿。你听过那地方吗？”

Mycroft大笑起来，那是英国西海岸非常著名的海滨小镇。“当然。那场码头大火真是可惜了。”

“是啊。不过他们重建得很不错。”

“那你怎么到这么远的地方来了？”

“说来话长。”他垂下目光，换了个话题。“你呢？你从哪里来？”

“老家是威尔特郡，不过现在住在伦敦。”

“你怎么跑到加拿大来了？休个假跑这么远可真够呛。”

“强制欢愉。”

Greg脸上疑惑的表情简直无价。“什么？”

“一个强制参加的家庭假日。一般情况下我能规避这种情况，但今年命运却决定与我做对。”至少“命运”听起来比“妈咪和女王”好得多。

“那你家人都会滑雪？”

“他们在其中一个被我规避的假日里学会了。因此，现在恐怕只有我需要用到新手滑道。”

“好吧，但至少我能独占你了。”Greg的微笑仿佛比他身上的美利奴羊毛还要温暖。

Greg在 _调情？_

这肯定是他因时差产生的幻觉。或为了丰厚的小费打下基础。但他听起来真的很像调情，Mycroft对此非常陌生。Sherlock向来都是那个备受宠爱的孩子。这让他有点晕乎。

他后知后觉地意识到Greg对他说了些什么，慌忙回忆方才的对话。“唔。而且我还要在这里待一整个礼拜。你真幸运。”

从Greg脸上的微笑判断，他并没有把自己的话理解为嘲讽。

缆车停在Mycroft认为是山顶的位置，他惊奇地看着眼前的风景。村庄在脚下延伸，层峦叠嶂更是看不到尽头。他们根本没到山顶。

Greg轻笑起来，他明显已经看惯了这种反应。“到山顶还要坐十分钟缆车。很不错吧？”

Mycroft点点头，依旧没有从震惊中恢复过来。他从来没登上过阿尔卑斯或其他任何高山，因此从未预料到自己竟会目睹这样的美景。

“授课地点在中间站，不过如果你愿意的话，我们可以先到山顶看看。今天天气很适合观景。”

他又点点头。“那太好了。”天气确实很不错，晴空万里无云，这在英国是极为罕见的景象。他真希望自己把防晒霜带来了，可是，又有谁会带防晒霜来滑雪呢？

Greg像个读心术大师一样从口袋里摸了一瓶出来。“你要来点吗？我可不希望你被晒出一个眼镜印子来。”

“在我脸上应该是眼镜晒伤。”Mycroft苦笑着说完，接过防晒霜挤了一些，两人都在脸上涂抹起来。他完全无法想象Greg在典型的英国阳光下晒出一身小麦色肌肤是什么光景。

“不用抹太多地方。你的头盔会盖住很大一部分的。”

他懊恼地想起了自己的头盔。那颗炭灰色的巨型小丑葡萄。

Greg看出了他的表情。“别担心。所有人戴上那玩意看起来都很傻，只有真傻子才不戴。”

Mycroft露出一个坏笑。

“干啥？”

“其实，我家人都觉得他们不需要那个…”

Greg闷哼一声，仿佛吃到了腐坏的贝类。“天，对不起。我得闭上这张嘴……”

“你没有冒犯我，别担心。”他露出微笑，Greg似乎松了口气。

“就是…我看到过很多脑震荡的案例。就算你技术超群，也很难保证别人从山上冲下来就一定能看到你在前面。”

他从没考虑过那个问题。必须提醒一下Sherlock——或许大脑损伤的危险会让他心甘情愿地破坏自己完美的卷毛。“好吧，”他若无其事地说。“你得保证看到我戴上头盔时不要笑得太凶。”

“我才不会呢。”

缆车停在一条滑道旁。这里虽不是最高处，却也离得不远了。真正的山顶还在远处——几个勇士正从那近乎直角的陡坡上直冲下来。他们周围还有许多人朝山下滑去，或带着单板走向滑道顶端。这里的风景，这里的一切，都如此震撼人心。

Mycroft指着村庄另一头高耸的山峰。只见滑道沿着一片片树林边缘蜿蜒而下，仿佛顺着车窗滑落的水滴。“那是黑梳山吗？”

“嗯。你知道吗，那上面有条冰川，夏天也能滑雪。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“没。有很多职业运动员都到那去训练，反正凡是没去智利的都会到这里来。”

“太惊人了。”

Greg指了指二人前方。“山后面还有一部分惠斯勒的村庄。山脊底下有好几片开阔的谷地。”

“我猜他们那里应该没有新手滑道吧？”他轻笑着问，仿佛觉得自己的问题很可笑。

“还挺多的。如果你基础打得好，我们可以去试试。”

他笑了起来。“我从没见过如此壮美的风景。”

他们又逛了一会儿，Greg带他看了好几处山脊上的风景。绵延的山脉。早已沉寂的火山。一切都覆盖在皑皑白雪中，显得幽森静谧。完全不像同样覆盖着白雪，却吵闹熙攘的山脊。

他的表情一定很难看，因为Greg笑着说：“午餐时间更糟糕。我们走吧？”

他们坐缆车回到山腰的滑雪学校专属区域。几个成年人在教练陪同下缓缓滑下山坡，但绝大多数学生都是孩子。吵闹的，难以控制的孩子。他不知道Greg平时是如何应付那些顽童的。

“别担心，我敢肯定咱们下午就能到山上去了。”

Mycroft真希望自己能拥有同样的自信。

***

Greg不敢肯定自己的一对一客户是什么性格，但同样做梦都没想到会是Mycroft这样的。他已经准备好面对一个年轻的投资银行家，或类似的人——总之是那种充满侵略性而热切的性格，而不是紧张得一直摆弄自己的滑雪装备，仿佛在玩杂耍。

整个星期天他都闷闷不乐，觉得自己一定会碰到个傲慢的混球，可两人一见面他就喜欢上了自己的学生。Mycroft甚至具有某种低调而隐晦的魅力。他已经很久没有对自己的工作如此充满期待了。


	5. 第五章

那天下午，他们最终还是没到山顶去。

他甚至没能顺利滑下新手滑道。

他努力（已经多少次了？）完成一个拐弯动作，然后便屁股先着地了。再一次。他摔倒时一只靴子从绑带里滑了出来，使他的膝盖免于遭受更多痛楚，可现在他又得把它装回去。这是个让人无比沮丧的过程，他恨不得掐死每一个兴高采烈地从自己身边飞快掠过的小屁孩儿。

Greg想过来扶他，却被Mycroft抬手制止了。他必须自己搞定这件事。

最后，他总算掌握了减速和停顿。好吧，“掌握”可能有些夸张了，总之他能在需要时做到那些动作。但唯独无法拐弯，不管Greg给他示范了多少次。他烦躁得只想尖叫。当然，他没有。他这辈子都没尖叫过。他决定用一个极度恼怒的闷哼来发泄情绪，Greg退开了一些。Mycroft坐在地上紧闭双眼，努力调整呼吸，直到自己平静下来。“很抱歉，”他冷冷地说。“我在浪费你的时间。”

“别说傻话。来，我们再试一次。这回转弯的时候记得把更多重心转移到左腿上。”

最后，他的滑雪板撞到了一起，还扭伤了膝盖。他痛得大叫一声。

Greg马上赶到他身边，替他解开滑雪板，扶他站了起来。“天，你还好吧？”

Mycroft面容扭曲地挤出一个微笑。“我觉得今天还是暂时先这样吧，如果你不介意的话。”

Greg扶着他一瘸一拐地坐上缆车，两人回到酒店，他把Mycroft的装备都扛到套房里，脸上满是担忧。

“千万别忘了要冰敷，好吗？一次二十分钟。”

Mycroft点点头。

他从上衣口袋里掏出一瓶布洛芬，递给Mycroft几片。“晚饭后把这个吃了。可以消肿。”

“我很抱歉，今天真是太糟糕了。或许我应该在更年轻的时候来学这个。”

“别说傻话。你能掌握的。需要我帮你拿点什么吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

“那明天见？”

他微笑着点点头，但没什么信心。他只想一个人待在房间里遗忘这段屈辱的黑历史。他从未如此 _糟糕_ 过，这让他很是受伤。

“那好吧。明天在楼下等你。到时候你的膝盖应该会好很多了。”

说完，Greg就转身离开了。Mycroft歪倒在沙发上，还穿着滑雪服。自我厌恶了几分钟后，他总算站了起来。他摘掉头盔，发型就像80年代的新浪潮乐队成员。他想用手指把头发梳理整齐，但不太成功。

随后，他脱下身上厚重的装备，却不知道该拿这些东西怎么办。它们又湿又潮，老实说挺恶心的。于是他把装备都放在小电视房里摊开晾干——这里俨然成了纪念他失败的潮湿滑雪装备圣殿。

他很想知道为什么有人觉得这是一种性感的运动。

他洗了个又长又热的澡，换上干衣服，随后躺在沙发上，膝盖顶着一袋冰块，准备处理几封邮件。过了一个小时，Sherlock出现了。

“你的课程怎么——”

Sherlock看到了冰袋。“哦，挺顺利的？”

“这简直是灾难。我不明白自己为什么会让她说服。你今天怎么样？”

“很不错。我们到和声谷去了。那里的风景特别好。”他还是很有礼貌地为自己的兴奋表现出了一丝歉意。“明天肯定会好很多的。”

Mycroft闷哼一声。

“我们七点钟出去吃晚餐。在一家日式餐厅。”

“我现在真没什么心情，还是叫客房服务吧。代我问候他们。”

“你这样听起来像准备奔赴有去无回的自杀式任务。如果她等会儿来查岗可别怪我。你知道她的性格。”

“太了解了。”

奇迹的是，妈咪并没有来。他们让Mycroft安安静静地在自己房间待了一晚上，总算完成了部分工作。尽管他的膝盖好了很多，自尊却依旧缩在角落里自怨自艾。他还上网查找了回伦敦的航班，可是已经没有头等舱，而经济舱绝对会是一场噩梦。再者，如果他真的提前离开，妈咪一定不会放过他。

等明天早上Greg过来，他决定向他解释这是个愚蠢的错误，并把剩下的所有课程都取消掉。就算他很喜欢跟Greg待在一起，依旧无法再次忍受那种屈辱。


	6. 第六章

第二天早晨，他的膝盖已经好了很多，让他几乎有点遗憾自己不能利用这个作为借口当一个没骨气的懦夫。Mycroft无奈地叹息一声，穿着普通衣物走向酒店大堂。

Greg捧着两个星巴克纸杯站在窗边。当他转身看到Mycroft，表情马上严肃起来。“怎么了？膝盖还疼吗？”

他想撒谎说是，但他们面前还有整整一周时间，这个谎言不可能坚持到最后。充其量只能将不可避免的事实拖延一些时候而已。

“不，我已经好多了，谢谢。我…”早知道他就该打打腹稿。准备好应付各种问题。“我很抱歉。这完全是在浪费你的时间。我永远不可能掌握这个，接下来的五天都在雪山上摔跤听起来不太吸引人。你该给自己放个假。我不会告诉公司的。”

Greg张开嘴想说点什么，但最终还是没说出来。他看上去很受伤，仿佛Mycroft刚扇了他一巴掌。

“我真的很抱歉。这不是因为你。只是我并不适合这类运动。”

Greg像递出橄榄枝一样递过手上的纸杯，露出略显痛心的微笑。“我给你带茶来了。还加了奶。”

Mycroft感觉自己好像无情地踹开了一只可怜的小狗崽。他接过奶茶，微笑起来。“谢谢。我确实想来点茶。”

“来，坐下吧。”

他们各自在沙发上落座，Mycroft目不转睛地盯着手上的茶。Greg碰了碰他的膝盖，试图表现得友好，Mycroft却惊跳一下，几乎将茶洒了出来。杯盖真是天赐的发明。Greg把手收了回去，假装刚才什么事都没发生。

“如果你不想，当然没必要勉强，但我认为你对自己太苛刻了。昨天你已经学会了直行和刹车——”

Mycroft听到“直行”，勾起一抹微笑。

“——那可是很大的进步。我从没见过哪个成年人能在第一天学会转弯。一次都没有。”

“但那些该死的小孩子却能轻而易举地做到。”

“他们是小孩子。跟我们不一样。”

Mycroft壮着胆子看向Greg，发现他的表情跟他的言语一样亲切诚恳。他到楼下来，准备面对的是几乎毫不遮掩的轻蔑或愤怒，而不是这个。

“不如这样吧。如果你愿意再试一次，我就请你到雪山小屋喝热可可。他们会在上面加生奶油，如果你想的话，还能要他们往里面放点甘露酒。在雪山上待一整天再到那里喝上一杯，简直是人间天堂。”

又是那个微笑，Mycroft感到自己的抵触在迅速消失。他觉得那样的热可可简直太可怕了（他不喜欢那么甜的东西），不过跟Greg去喝一杯，就算那杯东西很难喝，或许也能让这个灾难性的假期好上许多。他还没来得及阻止自己便脱口而出：“那是‘装在纸杯里到缆车上喝’的饮料，还是‘坐在椅子里欣赏风景，并嘲笑我那可悲的滑雪技能’的饮料？”

话一出口，他就后悔了。他竟然犯了个蠢，还把Greg逼进了没有退路的角落。就算那是个风景秀丽的角落。

“你说了算，”Greg说。“不过坐在椅子里显得更文明些。当然，我永远不会嘲笑你的滑雪技能。”

 _他只是好心。这不是约会。_ 但Mycroft还是控制不住脸上的微笑。他突然觉得滑道不再那么可怕了。“好吧。但我得先去换衣服。”

“真的？我还以为你就想穿这身呢。据说这是滑雪服的流行新趋势。”

Mycroft大笑起来，心中早已没有了先前的恐惧。“我会尽快。”

***

Greg盯着自己的茶，试图理顺刚才发生的事。他没想到那句话会管用。他没想到Mycroft竟会对一杯热可可如此积极。

 _动机，_ 他尽量避免过度思考自己的动机。 _请他喝饮料的动机只是为了让他继续滑雪，仅此而已。_

Greg在脑子里把那句话翻来覆去想了好几遍，只为了说服自己。这跟想与Mycroft尽量多相处一些时间没有任何关系。他只是不想失去这个客户。同时也不想让自己身为滑雪教练的声誉受到打击。

绝对是这样。

他很同情Mycroft第一天的经历。四十岁才学滑雪确实很难，一旦过了二十岁，每次摔倒就会比想象中的还要疼。而且他并没有撒谎——没人能在第一天就学会转弯。

他的工作讲究的就是动机，而他昨天却没能做好。他希望自己能挽回那个错误，就算要用热可可来收买Mycroft。

他绝对不会违反原则一和原则三。那太傻了。

***

他们重新回到初学者滑道，到午餐时间，他已经能像职业选手那样转弯了。或至少像个五岁小孩儿。不，那些该死的野孩子还是比他厉害。不过，至少他会转弯了。

当他滑下短坡时，Greg寸步不离地跟在他身边。“这次把重心再往转弯的方向移一些。”他的建议伴随着在Mycroft大腿上的一个轻触。他感到呼吸一滞，而双膝（已经有点酸痛了）因为一个全然不同的原因开始发软。他不确定Greg的触碰有没有别的含义。可没有哪个英国人会如此随意地触碰别人，所以Greg很可能只是离开祖国太久，忘却了那种礼仪。

这是Greg第二次碰他。当然，他才没有故意去数。

过了一会儿，在Greg教他如何正确握住滑雪杆时又发生了触碰。他强迫自己不因为那个暗示露出傻笑。他的脑子已经成了一团浆糊，感觉自己又回到了十五岁。所有关于“握住滑雪杆”的想法都让他飘飘然心不在焉，结果这次转弯他又摔了个屁股墩。Greg伸出一只手把他拉起来，Mycroft不敢看他的眼睛，否则自己一定会满脸通红，啊 _见鬼_ ，他什么时候变成痴情少年了？简直荒唐。

“你还好吧？”

Mycroft神经质地大笑起来。“很好，只是刚才突然走神了。”Greg对他随和地笑笑，并且在接下来的十分钟都没有提起滑雪杆的话题，让他万分感激。这下他总算能恢复一些镇静，不再表现得像个蠢蛋。

他们吃了点简单的午餐（小屋里挤满了人），随后又开始练习。午后的课程更加顺利，时间很快就过去了。待他回过神来，已经是下午三点。

“你的脚怎么样？”

“还行，不算太坏。”

“对啊，毕竟‘被扣在硬塑料壳里’永远谈不上理想状态。我在想…”

“嗯？”

“呃，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一路滑到村里去。不坐缆车。”

他强迫自己不能陷入恐慌。一想到 _跟别人一起_ 在滑道上穿行就让他惊恐不已。“我…呃。”他已经失去了组织语言的能力。只能眨眨眼睛，过了几秒，才好不容易挤出一句：“你确定我已经准备好了？”

“是啊，只要你的腿不太酸，完全可以做到。那就是一条笔直的路线，只需要找准方向出发就行了。也不比这里陡峭多少。”

他皱着眉思索起来。山下的村庄离这里并不太远。他只是担心两人会跑到完全不对的地方喝热可可，然而此时，Greg再次表演了读心术。

“——然后我们可以坐缆车到山顶上，好让我请你喝一杯。”话刚说出口，他就露出惊恐的表情。“呃，抱歉，好去喝我答应你的热可可。刚才我说错话了。”

 _那真是太遗憾了。_ 他先前那句话听起来倒更像约会。

那条滑道并不像他先前看到的那般陡峭，实际只是一条通向山脚的缓坡。Greg说得没错，那确实很平稳，并且这次滑行也没有他想象中的那般吓人。他们得以顺利地来到山脚下，但此时他的双脚和脚踝已经疼痛难忍。

两人解开滑雪板，Greg察觉到他吃痛的表情。“脚很疼？”

“没什么。”他尝试用谎言说服自己。

“那我换成陈述句吧。你脚疼。”

“呃，既然你要这样说，那么是的。”Greg明显早就见惯了脚疼的表情，并没有被他愚弄。

“得想办法让你脱掉那双靴子，那样会好很多。不然下次再去喝热可可吧。”

 _不，我的上帝。_ 他猜测Greg是否想退缩，可他绝不会轻易放过这个机会。“你愿意稍等片刻，让我换双鞋吗？”他脱下头盔，感到自己的头发凌乱不堪。“并且，呃，让我整理一下仪容？”

“好啊，没问题，”Greg微笑着回答。随后他也脱下了头盔，柔软的银灰色发丝凌乱得完美无瑕。只见他略显羞涩地挠了挠头，却让他看上去更可爱了。“你不介意我这个样子吧？”

“那可不是我会用的形容，”Mycroft说着，满心希望自己挑逗的语气能够准确传达给对方。

“来，把你的装备给我。我帮你保存起来，然后在大堂等你，好吗？”

“太好了。我很快就下来。”他是想尽快，可穿着一双滑雪靴赶路（更别说跑步了）却是个极具挑战性的课题，于是他改为 _小碎步_ 穿过那条现在看起来长得不可理喻的走廊。

回到房间后，他如释重负地解开靴子。双脚恢复血液循环后更疼了，但这并不能阻止他。他梳了梳头，考虑要不要换身衣服，但很快改变了想法，快步走回大堂。穿鞋的感觉从来·没有·这么好过。

Greg正背对着他在大堂火炉边烤手，Mycroft放纵自己露骨地欣赏眼前的美景。就连稍嫌冗重的滑雪裤也无法彻底掩盖那浑圆紧翘的美臀。Greg转过身，Mycroft慌忙将视线移到他脸上，因为被抓了个现行，心脏剧烈跳动起来。

就算他发现了，他也没说什么，只对Mycroft露出一个微笑。“都准备好了？”

Mycroft点点头。“你的装备呢？”

“他们帮我放进寄存柜里了。教练的特权。”

二人乘坐缆车回到山顶。他们到达时，太阳已经西斜，很快就要落到山后面去了。小屋里的境况与早先的混乱截然不同，只有少数几个人坐在窗边的座位上。滑道已经空无一人，其他的缆车早已在一小时前停止运行。

Greg到吧台点了两杯热可可。“你要甘露酒吗？”

Mycroft直觉这点伤害并不会让那个听上去已经甜腻腻的饮料变得更糟糕，便说，“好啊。”他早已不记得自己上次喝酒是什么时候。一般情况下，他会选择嗤之以鼻，但偶尔尝试一点新事物并无坏处。再者，拒绝Greg实在是太不礼貌了。

Greg递给他一个漂浮着大团生奶油的马克杯。甚至还有巧克力碎屑。就算里面装着热可可，他也看不到。更让他惊恐的是，杯子里竟没有吸管。他不确定自己要如何喝掉这杯饮料，同时不蹭一脸的奶油。唯一值得安慰的是，他能目睹Greg蹭一脸奶油的画面了。

他本以为二人会坐到窗边，但Greg把他领到了楼上，他发现这里竟是一个像模像样的餐厅。女服务生一眼就认出了Greg。

“哦，嗨Greg。现在来吃晚饭有点早啊？”

“就来看看风景，”他端起手中的饮料给她看。“可以吗？”

“当然没问题。你知道地方在哪儿。”

餐厅看起来价位昂贵，不过现在还没什么人。Greg走到吧台区域，那里摆放着许多舒适的椅子和矮茶几，同时这里的美景也能瞬间吸引所有人的注意力，让无论手艺多么好的大厨都望尘莫及。

“不错吧？”

“太美了。”

“是啊。我在这里这么多年了，这些风景却从来都看不够。”

他再次猜测究竟是什么让Greg来到了加拿大，但并不打算询问。“我以前也见过很多令人震撼的美景，但这实在是太美了。”

“今晚会下点小雪，等这里覆盖上一层新雪就更美了。如果你有相机，明天可以带过来。”

“我们要上来滑雪？”

“如果你想的话。今天你表现得很不错，我觉得你应该能上来了。毕竟这里比新手滑道要美得多。”

这让Mycroft犹豫了片刻。他从这里甚至看不到底下的村庄。光是想想要一路滑下去，就让他觉得疲惫不堪。

“别担心，其实并不太长。人们一般只滑到半路，然后再坐缆车上来。等到了晚上，我们可以坐缆车下去。”

“哦。那听起来还不错。”

“如果我不认为你能做到，就不会说出来了。”他对Mycroft勾起一个灿烂的微笑。

Mycroft不得不提醒自己，这是“Greg在哄客户开心”，而不是“约会”。他很想知道Greg那种暧昧的挑逗是否只是天性使然。可能是。但他真心希望那不是。

Greg端起热可可，大咧咧地吸了一大口生奶油。Mycroft不由自主地盯着他（他的目光就是无法离开Greg的双唇），并在Greg发现他的目光时陷入了恐慌。

但他似乎并不介意。“来嘛，”他沉声道。“你知道你想要的。”他露齿一笑，又吸了一口奶油。

Mycroft小心翼翼地，极力优雅地舔了一口表面的生奶油。

“我就看看你啥时候能喝到底下的可可。”Greg戏弄道。

他想喝一口，但不得不先舔掉更多奶油，以免弄到鼻子上。当他尝到底下的热可可，发现Greg是对的。这不仅是好喝，简直是美味。甘露酒在其中添加了一分恰到好处的咖啡苦涩，随之而来的甘甜正好治愈了一整天的疲惫。他靠在椅背上，满足地轻叹一声。

“看吧？是不是很好喝。”

“太好喝了。虽然不是我平时会选择的饮料，但我也从没在雪山上待一整天。”

“今天你真的很不错。我很高兴你决定上来。”

“我也是。”他由衷地回答。否则，他今天将会一整天对着电脑，后悔自己没有了Greg的陪伴。

他不知道该聊些什么。询问他的私生活似乎很不礼貌。那就工作吧。“你当教练多长时间了？”

Greg眯起眼睛，在脑中计算着。“快十五年了吧？没错，我觉得应该是十五年。”他似乎犹豫了片刻，仿佛在考虑要不要再说说自己，但最后还是决定换个话题。“你的假期有多久？”

“我们周日就离开。因为我实在不能离开工作岗位超过一星期。”

“让我猜猜——忙着统治世界？”

Greg近乎准确的猜测让他吓了一跳，但他竭尽全力没有表现出来。Mycroft强迫自己笑了几声，然后说，“差不多吧。”

“你是干什么工作的？”

“就像你说的——我统治世界。如果我告诉你，就得把你杀了。”

“啊，”Greg活泼地说，“那你最好还是别告诉我。”

“唔。因为你太好了。”

“经常玩枪？”

Mycroft微笑起来。“不，从来不会。我只是个默默无闻的小公务员，对着一堆文件并不需要很多射击。”

“那太好了。我可不想因为把你带上特别困难的滑道就被加入政府暗杀名单里。”

“我认为你是安全的。”

随后是一阵尴尬的沉默，两人都试图寻找值得讨论的话题。他们都不想谈论工作，于是便不约而同地欣赏起了窗外的景色。特别专心。

最后，Greg又喝了一口热可可，Mycroft下意识地模仿了他的动作。Greg打破了沉默。“你孩子多大了？”

Mycroft差点没把热可可喷到他脸上，好不容易才忍住了内心的惊诧。“什么？”

Greg惊恐地瞪大眼睛。“抱歉，我不该…呃，我看到你的戒指了，你还说自己是跟家人来的。那啥，我真不该问私人问题。不好意思，忘掉我刚才的话吧。”

“不，不，没什么。只是从来没有人问我有没有孩子。那真不是我的领域。”

“你的…领域？”

“我很怕孩子。”

Greg轻笑起来。“太正常了。”

“我是跟父母和弟弟来的。”

“啊。”Greg又瞥了一眼他手上的戒指，似乎在重新评估。

Mycroft几乎能看到Greg脑中翻腾着无数种可能性。 _鳏夫？家族旅行？不幸福的婚姻？_ 他决定救Greg脱离苦海，同时也将自己摆上货架。不入虎穴，焉得虎子。

“这是我们的家族传统。我没有伴侣。”他慎重选择了没有指向性的措辞。大部分异性恋男性都会直言“我没结婚”或“我没有妻子”，而他想看看Greg的反应。看他是否真的在跟自己调情，或只是纯粹的友善。

他得到了自己期待的答案——恍然大悟后毫不掩饰的笑意。

“啊，我也是。”

他内心涌起一股温暖和愉悦。明确自己的性取向从来都是个极具考验的行动。你不能径直走到别人身边说：“你好，我是同性恋。你呢？”好吧，其实可以，但作为一个英国人，不行。作为Mycroft，更加不行。然而，“伴侣”却是同性恋群体中最具暗示性的词汇。

他们没再谈论那个话题，而是把聊天的重点转向了倾洒在雪山树顶的午后阳光，尽管如此，那还是让他们的交谈更加轻松自在。并且Mycroft还时不时地发现Greg用极为好奇的目光偷瞥他。


	7. 第七章

他们慢慢走回Mycroft的酒店，连他舒适的鞋子都已经无法缓解小腿的酸痛。他担心自己走起路来会像一只插在木棍上的稻草人，只得努力让自己的步子显得更自然一些。

“腿还不舒服吗？”

看来他的演技还不够好。他笑着说：“我很肯定第二天早上就会没事了。”

“你今晚睡觉前得先按摩一下，然后多吃一片布洛芬。那样感觉会很不一样。你住的地方应该有几个按摩师提供上门服务的。”

当这一个陌生人的面半裸着躺在一张桌子上，让那个人的眼睛和双手在自己身上游走，Mycroft根本想不到比那更羞辱的事情了。“呃，不。我不会有事的，不过谢谢你。”

“从来没被人按摩过，对吧？”Greg半带笑容地说。“别担心，我说的不是 _那种_ 按摩。”

Mycroft脸红了——他根本没想到那方面去。当然，他现在想到了，结果只让他反应更糟糕。

“只是运动按摩而已。深层组织。”他顿了顿，似乎在思考什么。“别想歪了，其实我可以教你一些腿部按摩的基础，然后你能自己按摩。”

他很犹豫。让Grego的双手按揉他酸痛的脚腕，这听起来在各种意义上都十分诱人。实在太诱人了。他们已经快到酒店了，沉默在不断延伸。他得说点什么。

他尝试让这一切具有合理性：他在度假。Greg可爱又迷人。如果拒绝他的好心帮助会显得很失礼。或许那一点点甘露酒给了他勇气，但更有可能是因为多年积累的孤独。“谢谢，你真是太好了。”

Greg皱起眉。“那是‘谢谢，好。’还是‘谢谢，算了。’？”

他紧张地大笑起来。“抱歉。我是说好。当然，前提是你不介意的话。我不想让你扫兴。”他真应该闭嘴，在他那愚蠢的英国式礼貌把一切都化为乌有之前。

“太棒了。别担心，我保证不会对你做任何不该做的事。”他调侃了一句，目光戏谑。

见鬼。

他们走进套房，Greg瞪大了眼睛。

Mycroft皱起眉，以为自己把睡衣落在了餐桌上，或是做了同样尴尬的蠢事。“怎么了？”

“只是……哇哦。我从来没进过这种房间。真是太棒了。”

“当你无须跟一个烦人的弟弟分享时就更棒了。”

Greg有点紧张地四处张望着，好像担心什么人突然从沙发后面蹦出来。

“别担心，我已经成功避开了那颗子弹。如果我不得不陪家人来度假，那我就要坚决抵制跟弟弟共用一个套房。”

“多小的弟弟？”

“比我小七岁。”

“那他今年二十三岁？”Greg一本正经地说。

Mycroft大笑起来。“你说起奉承话来无人能敌。不过还是试试三十三吧。”

“你放心吧，我比你大。”

“真的？”他吃了一惊。因为他以为Greg至少比他小好几岁。

“真的，比你大三岁。”紧接着他又得意地说：“我最擅长用显年轻的俊俏面孔和亲和性骗人。”

“好吧，我并不反对，”他说。Greg看起来有点为难，Mycroft决定换个话题。“我猜我们不能穿着这个进行教学吧？”他指了指自己的滑雪裤。

“不能。不过你底下穿着保暖裤吧？那样可以的。或者换上宽松的睡裤更好。那样我就能给你演示哪些肌肉群需要按摩。”

穿着秋裤让一个迷人的男人按摩或许不是最好的主意。事实上，那是个很糟糕的主意。“我卧室里有睡裤。你先随便坐坐吧。”

他换上睡裤，觉得自己的上衣也太紧了。他刚才到底在想什么？他有点慌张，不知道自己该穿什么。睡衣明显会送出错误的暗示，他还没准备上床睡觉呢。老天，当然不行。可是穿着秋衣走出去跟裸体没什么两样，因为那根本什么都遮不住。最后，他绝望地披上了酒店的浴袍。

“他们这里提供护手霜吗？”Greg在隔壁房间喊了一声。

他拿了一瓶出去，庆幸自己没有因为那件浴袍得到奇怪的注视。

“很好，”Greg接过护手霜。“这样更容易。”

Mycroft想到一些有了护手霜能变得更容易的别的行为，然后努力让自己 _不去_ 想它。因为他现在最不需要的就是一个不听话的勃起。

“你想喝点什么吗？”他还没来得及思考其中深意，就已经脱口而出了。他通常都会对自己的客人提出这个问题——基本礼貌。但在这种场合，听起来却格外下流。

“如果你想喝，那就顺便吧。”

Mycroft咽了口唾沫。他实在太需要来杯酒了。“我在免税店买了点苏格兰威士忌。这里还有咖啡和茶。和牛奶。还有谁。”他像个傻瓜似地叨叨着。

“威士忌不错。当然，前提是你也想喝。这不会花太长时间的。”

他微笑着倒了两杯酒。这瓶酒还可以，但没有他平时喝的那种好。他买这个无非是为了随时应付可能出现的“家庭压力”。

Greg小啜一口，赞赏地轻哼起来。“哦，这真不错。我该知道你品味很好的。”

 _你还没见过我穿西装呢。_ 他微笑起来，感觉自己久违地回到了熟悉的领域。

“好了。我们来想办法整整你这双腿吧？”

“你想怎么整我？”他话音未落，便意识到自己说了什么，不由得瞪大了双眼。Greg也露出了诧异的表情，但两人都不好意思把话说白，使得充斥在空气中的紧张气氛显得异常诡异。

_你该笑一笑的。为什么不笑一笑？_

当Greg让他趴到沙发上时，Mycroft松了一口气。因为少了目光接触似乎让这一切简单了许多。更别说万一上帝跟他开个玩笑，给他一个尴尬的勃起该怎么办了。当然，他并不指望单纯的按摩会变成别的什么，但有了Greg那双手和全部关注，那看起来似乎并非不可能。

可是在Greg开始后，他又渐渐觉得连这个体位也救不了自己了——那些令人汗颜的呻吟到底是从哪来的？他努力让自己收敛一些，可Greg偏偏在那个时候按到了一片特别僵硬的区域，他觉得自己简直像是某部蹩脚色情小电影里的音轨。

Greg轻笑几声。“有用吗？”

对他的腿是挺有用的，可这反倒助长了他对Greg的歪念头。“你技术不错，”他想也不想地说了出来，下一刻就涨得满脸通红。他说出来的每个字都饱含暗示，可他却无力阻止自己。

“谢谢。我真不敢相信你竟然硬成这样了。”片刻的停顿，随后他意识到自己说了什么。紧接着他大笑起来。Mycroft也跟着笑了起来。

“好吧，”Greg说，“刚才那句话有点引人误会了。”

Mycroft侧过身看向他。“刚才的所有话都太引人误会了。我发誓我真的没有调戏你。”

“如果你想调戏我，可能不会如此露骨了。这可不是贬低。”

笑声消解了大部分紧张，Mycroft一只手撑起身子，又啜了一口酒。

“喂，我还没弄完呢。如果你明天想滑雪，我们得认真处理这些僵硬的肌肉。”

“你是在哪学到这一套的？”

瞬间的沉默，Mycroft马上在心里责备自己。他并没有再次寻根问底的意思。但Greg似乎并不介意。

“如果你一天到晚待在雪地上，也能很快学会怎么让自己的腿舒服些。帮别人做这些并没有什么不同。”

他很怀疑这并不是全部。毕竟他在政坛摸爬滚打这么多年，任何人的含糊其辞都逃不过他的双眼。但他并没有深究——因为这真的跟他没有关系。于是他重新爬下，继续享受Greg的按摩。“等你完成了，能教我怎么做吗？”

“当然。”

这就是为什么，半个小时后，伴随着敲门声，他的世界瞬间坠入地狱。Greg正坐在沙发上，已经脱掉了滑雪裤，把保暖裤也拉到了膝盖上。而Mycroft则穿着睡衣和睡袍，坐在Greg脚边，看起来无比放松。

这一切都十分纯洁——Greg正在教Mycroft如何用拇指按摩脚踝的肌肉群。可是，两人还是吓了一跳。

“你有客人要来？”

“不，”Mycroft说到一半顿了顿。“哦，见鬼。我忘了。”他变得不再淡定，开始露出惊恐的表情。“门外的人不是我哥哥就是我父母。我跟他们约好一起用晚餐的。”

Greg脸上失去了血色。

“等等。”他站起来，把门开了一条小缝。“Sherlock。好像约定的时间还没到。”

Sherlock看到他身上的睡袍，皱起了眉头。“已经到了。你不觉得自己穿得不太正式吗？我知道你想趁着休假走走‘休闲’风，但这也太过分了。”

“我还没准备好。稍后自然会过去。”

Sherlock出其不意地把脚塞进门缝间，推开了门。当他见到Greg时，两眼简直要发出光来。“哦，我不知道你在行乐呢。如果你不介绍我，那就太失礼了。”

“哦老天，Sherlock，”他窘迫地喃喃着，开始计划二十种杀死弟弟的方法。

Sherlock脸上挂着足以吓退鲨鱼的微笑走进房间。“我是他弟弟。你一定是那位滑雪教练吧。”

“没错。你叫Sherlock对吧？我是Greg Lestrade。”他假装自己一点都不紧张。“你怎么知道我是——”

Mycroft在Sherlock身后瞪大了眼睛，使劲摇着头向他传达世界通用的信号——“别。”他现在一点都不需要Sherlock从开始消退的滑雪镜晒痕和滑雪靴材质上推理出Greg的一切。

“你外套上绣着呢。”

那更糟糕，因为实在太明显了。“出去，Sherlock。”

“更让我感兴趣的是，你们拿着一瓶护手霜，衣衫不整地在干什么。”他声音里的暗示没有任何人能忽略。

“给我，出去。”他一把抓住弟弟的肩膀，将他推向门口。“先道歉。”

Sherlock转过头对Greg露出狡黠的笑容。“很高兴见到你，尽管我很肯定Mycroft比我要高兴得多。”

“你等着，等我亲手干掉你。”Mycroft咬牙切齿地把他推了出去。

“晚餐见？”Sherlock爽朗地说。

Mycroft很想把门砸在他鼻子上，但又不愿意把事情闹大——好吧，至少他不想把事情闹得再大了。于是他便冷冷地盯了Sherlock一眼，一言不发地关上房门。

他转过身，羞愧不已，并不希望看到Greg的反应。“实在是太抱歉了。我都不知该怎么说了。”

让他惊讶的是，Greg笑了起来。而且笑得停不下来了。片刻之后，Mycroft才体会到方才的滑稽，也跟着笑了起来。待两人都笑够了，他们也都喘不上气来了。

“我真不知道该说他讨厌还是天才。”Greg说。

“恐怕是两者皆有。毫无疑问，他是这个星球上最讨人厌的人。”

“哦，我可不会那么夸张，但他至少能上前十。”他随和的微笑以及对这种场面的幽默应对是拯救Sherlock免于早夭的唯一因素。“弟弟妹妹，”他耸了耸肩。“你能把他们怎么样？”

“这就是我为什么不愿意跟他住一间套房。”

Greg又大笑起来。最终，他的笑声慢慢变成了断断续续的窃笑。“你该准备去用晚餐了吧？”

Mycroft皱起鼻子，叹了口气。

“家族旅行合同中的强制条款？”Greg问道。

“差不多。我已经错过了一次晚餐，如果连续错过两次，就要被狠狠训斥一顿了。”

Greg微笑起来。“他们都跟Sherlock一样吗？”

“不。他们总是能对最愚蠢的事情兴致勃勃，并且我母亲是一个包裹着天鹅绒的铁腕独裁者。”

“那听起来有点像设计不佳的假肢。不够灵活。”

不着边际的调侃让Mycroft停止了生闷气，他再次窃笑起来。尽管他更想跟Greg待在这里，可他实在找不到借口翘掉今天的晚餐。“我很抱歉要匆匆结束这一切。”他正要说自己过得有多高兴，却想起来这只是一场按摩教学，而不是约会。“谢谢你教会我按摩技巧。”

“我的荣幸，”Greg满脸真诚地说。“明天早上九点楼下见？”

“当然。”

“太棒了。别忘了带上相机。”

***

Greg站在路旁等待回公寓的巴士。他有一辆车，但在村里用显得有些愚蠢。停车费太贵，而且找不到车位。他从大衣口袋里掏出手机查看时间。巴士又晚点了（一如往常），但他根本不介意。他仍在试图理解刚才发生的那些事。这必须是他上过的最怪异的滑雪课了。

而Mycroft Holmes也是他见过的最好玩儿的人。

但他却不是。他并不熟悉Mycroft这个人，他对工作的描述含糊其辞，又好像没什么爱好，但Greg还是觉得他特别迷人。更别说他的家人了，Mycroft一家好像都挺欢乐疯癫的，至少他弟弟如此。或许这只是所谓“古怪有钱人”的固定观念。又或许，他们只是有足够的钱让别人愿意迁就他们。

可是关于Mycroft性取向的意外披露，尤其是来自这么一个对私生活闭口不谈的人，似乎暗示了他的某种孤独。他很理解那种孤独。惠斯勒这个地方并不适合他这种年纪的人展开一场认真的关系，跟游客搞到一块儿是绝对不可能有戏的。除非是在骄傲周，当整个地方变成了肆意狂欢的舞台，没有人会在意任何事情。

他并不想跟Mycroft上床，因为那不仅违背职业道德，还非常肤浅愚蠢。可是老天，他们对彼此说的每一句话都好像是从色情电影里剪辑出来的，而且两人之间还有一种怪异的气氛，让他感到自己的脚趾头都要不受控制地蜷成一团，更何况，这次他真的很 _开心_ 。他有资格开心，不是吗？毕竟他们都是成年人。

他不知Mycroft是否已经知道了他的过去。对方一直在问，但也可能只是单纯的闲聊而已。

***

Mycroft在餐厅找到了他们——意大利餐厅，Sherlock选的。他一走进去，就开始希望自己能到别的任何地方去。因为这里绝大部分用餐者都是粘粘乎乎的情侣，让他想到自己其实可以待在房间跟Greg在一起。

不。那只是美好愿望而已。刚才那个不是约会。

Sherlock却不以为然。他们甚至还没等到开胃菜，Sherlock就对Mycroft的理智展开了无休止的攻击。

“我们这周可能不怎么见得到Mycroft了。刚才我去他房间喊他吃饭，却发现他正跟自己的滑雪教练喝酒呢。而且还衣衫不整。”

大爆炸开始了。

“Mycroft！”那是他母亲，带着与声音一样惊恐的表情。

“Sherlock！”那是他，说话的同时还试图用精神杀死他的胞弟。

然后是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，他父亲被一根面包棒噎到了，慌忙吞了几口红酒。

Sherlock靠在椅子上，得意洋洋地审视着自己制造的破坏。

“你今年五岁吗？”Mycroft气恼地说。随后，他对母亲解释道，“他在教我怎么按摩腿部肌肉。”

Sherlock爆发出一阵笑声。

她现在已经平静了许多。“好吧，他真是个好人。记得做好安全措施，亲爱的。”

Mycroft尴尬得满脸通红。他都无法判断究竟是什么最令他惊恐——是Sherlock彻底弄错了状况，还是他们一家人竟然在晚餐上谈论这个，亦或是他母亲刚才竟然叮嘱他要用安全套。

绝对是安全套那部分。很明显。


	8. 第八章

第二天，Mycroft提早五分钟下了楼，但Greg已经捧着两杯茶，带着炫目的微笑等在那里了。

“早上好。”他的迷人足以让任何一个人的早上变得无比美好，即便他们刚在山上摔断了腿。

Mycroft想到母亲那没完没了的热情总能让他莫名来气，而Greg开朗的招呼却能让他整个人都高兴起来。这个问题并不难回答。他微笑着说：“早上好。你睡得好吗？”

“像个婴儿。一定是因为那些威士忌。相机带了吗？”

“都准备好了。”虽然只是一台便宜的傻瓜机，但也足够了。

“太棒了。我们可以拍几张滑雪照。”他一本正经地说着，Mycroft不太明白他是怎么做到的。“让你有东西挂在办公室墙上。”

Mycroft撩起眉毛。“谢谢，但不用了。我只想拍点风景照。”

“哦，别这样啊，”Greg说，“每个人都需要拍点度假照片。别担心，我会让你看起来像个职业运动员。”

“我并不想冒犯你作为一名摄影师的能力——”

“别担心——照片里又看不出来你滑得有多快，”他狡黠地笑了笑。“而且，如果你真的不想要，我们无须勉强。”

“好吧，我考虑一下。”因为Greg的魅力实在太难以抗拒了。

他们在山口的简单滑道上练习了一上午，他惊喜地发现自己竟做得很好。他只摔了两次，并且当Greg走过来扶起他时，Mycroft觉得自己的摔倒完全值回了票价。

用过简单的午餐后，他们又走了出去。

“今天天气真不错——想去看看风景吗？”

“比这里还好？”他不太确定那种可能性。因为他已经觉得自己在圣诞贺卡上滑雪了。

“比这好多了。而且那里还有挺不错的林间滑道。”

目前为止，他们只在笔直宽敞的滑道上练习过。“林间”这个词让Mycroft顿时有点紧张。

“不会很难的，”Greg赶紧补充道。“那里的滑道很简单。你不会有事的。”

“反正你得记住，到时候不得不把我弄下山去的是你自己。”Mycroft的语气并非全然戏谑。

他们越过几条滑道，又坐了一趟缆车，终于来到一处可以眺望无尽群峰的山巅。附近有一座巨大的石雕，很多人都在那里拍照。

“那是个因努伊特石堆，”Greg说。“因纽特人的路标，不过这一个只是供游客拍照的道具而已。它后面还能看到黑象牙山的美景。”

Mycroft走近一看，发现那有点称不上石雕，只是一堆大石头叠在一起，就像巨石阵——只是数量更多，体积更小而已。黑象牙山，最名副其实的山峰占据了半边天空。Greg说的没错，这里太适合拍照了。

人群散去了一些，Greg又说，“来，把你相机给我。我帮你拍。”

Mycroft想起自己曾经发誓要烧毁所有旅途中拍的照片，但他对自己的表现实在非常自豪。他永远不会把照片挂在办公室墙上（只有女王陛下拥有那样的待遇），但能留下一些回忆总是不错的。

他脱下滑雪板插在雪地里，随后笨拙地走向那座因努伊特。Greg举起相机，把Mycroft和背后的黑色山峰都收入镜头内。风有点大，但Mycroft还是听到他喊：“OK，说茄子！”

他冷笑一下，因为他死也不会让任何人听到他说“茄子”，或任何别的农副产品。

“把头盔摘下来，不然你自己都看不出来是谁。”

他想说“要的就是这效果”，不过，反正只要他不说，根本没有人会相信Mycroft Holmes来过这里，所以他摘下了头盔。随后，他又脱掉一只手套，捋了捋头发，试图让它们看起来整齐一些。

他站在那里，万分尴尬，但努力挤出一个看上去不那么讽刺或阴惨的微笑。他以前从未考虑过这个，但明显他只会那两种微笑，或者说，只经常使用那两种。

“放松点，”Greg对他喊道。“你看起来很不错。”

那一点都无法帮助他放松。

“想想昨天晚上，”Greg话音刚落，Mycroft突然大笑起来，不然他还能作何反应？

Greg拍了几张照片，对他竖起了大拇指。“我觉得那起作用了。”

Greg正在查看照片，一个女人停在他们身边。“我帮你们拍一张吧？”

Mycroft惊讶地看着Greg把相机递了过去，转身朝他走来。

“你不介意吧，嗯？”Greg问。

Mycroft笑了起来。“只要你不介意，我就不介意。”其实他正暗自高兴着呢。

Greg若无其事地搂住Mycroft，这次，他完全不用费脑筋思考如何微笑了，因为他很自然地笑了起来。

一定是这里的高海拔让他感到呼吸困难，当然还有突如其来的体温升高。

女人拿着相机走过来，让他们预览刚才的照片。“这样可以吗？”她说。简直太可以了。这张照片拍得太棒了。如果他们年轻二十岁，这完全可以登上滑雪主题的同性恋度假小册子。他不知道那东西是否真的存在——他是说同性恋滑雪度假，不是小册子。

“太好了，谢谢！”Mycroft忙着让脑子度假时，Greg对女人道了谢。他凑过来让Mycroft看照片。“我觉得这张真不错。”

那是他拍过的最棒的照片，不像其他所有被他刻板的严肃所毁掉的照片。他抬眼看向Greg，露出灿烂的笑容。“确实很不错。”

“有资格登上你的办公室墙壁吗？”他调侃道。

“我的办公室很简陋，”Mycroft笑着想象他俩的照片挂在女王画像边上的光景，“但我可以挂在家里。”

Greg朝他笑了，Mycroft瞬间忘记了拍打在脸上的冷风。

“那就是我说的谷地，“他指着一大片山峰环绕下的空地。几个人正顺着陡峭的山坡快速滑落，扬起一片雪尘，那片蜿蜒的白雾一路延续到山脚，那里有更多更为谨慎的滑雪者。“我们今天时间不够，但如果你想试试，明天可以找一条新手道滑下去。”

见Mycroft一脸质疑地看着他，Lestrade又补充道。“我觉得你会喜欢的。”

无须多言，那便是他唯一需要的动机。Mycroft同意了。

他们沿着Greg提到的几条林间滑道回到村中。雪松上的积雪看起来就像维多利亚风格的圣诞光景。

他们下山时，蔚蓝的天空笼罩上了一层薄雾。（“严格来说，那是低层云，”Greg告诉他。）Greg一直在朝左边看，仿佛在寻找什么东西，而Mycroft则忙着集中精神保证自己不丢掉任何身体零件，并没有注意到他的举动。

“我们往那边去吧。有点东西想让你看看。”

Mycroft看向Greg，顿时惊讶得合不拢嘴。树林后面的区域在 _发光_ ，无数道光线穿过雾气，仿佛孩子的画笔描绘的灯塔光芒。那太神奇了。他停下来摸索相机，生怕那片光景会骤然消逝。

“别着急，先到滑道旁边来，以免被别人撞了。”

他不敢相信这是真的。“这…经常出现吗？”

“不是总能看到的，不过要是山顶天气很好，底下有点云雾，那就保证有了。我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“这真是太美了。谢谢你。”

“别谢我，谢今天的天气吧。”

“你懂我的意思。”他拍了几张照，毕竟，面对此景谁能忍得住呢？如果没有图像证据，任何人都不会相信他见到的光景。（他暗自希望Sherlock看不到。）他让Greg在其中一道光晕中站着让他拍照（‘作为尺寸参照‘），同时努力让自己说谎时不脸红。其实，他的话并非全是谎言。毕竟那些树都非常大，可是他内心是真的想多要一张Greg的照片。这是他到过的最浪漫的场所，也使他比平时更为大胆了。

他难以决定该如何继续与Greg相处。内心的挣扎一直持续到了山脚，甚至等他们回到了酒店，Mycroft依旧没能做出选择。Greg欢快地跟他道了别，转身走向酒店大门。

“等等，”他在Greg身后叫道。心中的焦急已经替他做出了决定。Greg转过来看着他，Mycroft快步走过去。“你有值得推荐的晚餐地点吗？”

“哦，呃，当然。你想要哪种料理？”

“你喜欢哪种？”

Greg皱起眉头，Mycroft意识到自己的提问有点偏离了调情的范畴。他慌忙纠正道。“我想请你吃顿饭。你懂的，为了感谢你忍受我的抱怨。”这是最好的借口了。

“我…”Greg看起来很不自在，还花了一小会儿组织语言。“我很感谢你的好意，但晚餐并不在我的工作范畴中。”他虚弱地笑了笑。“但还是谢谢你。”

他慌了。他不该问的——至少不能那样问。这真是太不合适了。

“我，呃…”Mycroft并不习惯这种无言以对的状况。“抱歉，”他再次尝试打破沉默，“这跟滑雪完全没有关系。那只是让事情变得更简单的借口而已，只可惜事与愿违。我们可以假装你不是我的私教，假装我是在某个酒吧遇到你的。当然，我并不会泡吧。哦，老天。”他的胡话让事情越变越糟了。他真的需要闭嘴，立刻闭嘴。

Greg的表情半是好笑，半是疑惑。

Mycroft又鼓起了勇气。“抱歉。如果你不想去，我完全理解。我们可以假装刚才那段糟糕的对话没有发生过。”

Greg顿了顿，随后露出了笑容。“我可从来没说过 _不想_ 去。我觉得你值得我破例一次。”

他们最终走进了惠斯勒最好的牛排店里：平整的桌布，身着黑衣的服务生。Mycroft早已习惯了高档餐厅的环境，而Greg则尴尬地捣鼓着自己的西装和领带。

两人落座后，Greg看着四周暗色调的装潢和衣冠楚楚的顾客，耸起了眉毛。“真不错。我一直听说这里很棒。”

这让Mycroft确信了Greg从未来过这里。在此之前他并没有考虑太多，但“滑雪教练”想必不是什么待遇优厚的工作。他们的服务生（年轻的澳大利亚人）拿着一整本菜单和酒单走了过来。Greg看到上面的标价，惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，但他并没有说什么。

“我想来点葡萄酒，”Mycroft说。“你呢？”

“好啊，挺不错的。”

“你有偏好的酒吗？”

“我不太懂葡萄酒。只要是红的就好——你来决定。”他朝Mycroft笑了笑。方才的紧张已经不见了踪影，变成了他们头一次见面时的自信。

Mycroft点了一瓶上等的梅洛。酒劲不大，但足够搭配牛排。

他们相处愉快，吃着烤面包片漫无目的地闲聊，直到Greg看到了什么。他突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“哦，抱歉。没什么。你刚才说到哪儿了？”

不管Greg看到了什么，那明显足以让他忘记刚才在说话的人是他自己。大约十分钟后，他又做出了同样的举动。Greg的目光离开mycroft，去追逐某个穿过餐厅的人。这次他并没有忘掉两人的对话，可他看起来还是有点坐立不安。

Greg发现Mycroft在看自己。“抱歉。有个认识的人。没想到会在这里见到他。”随后，他又开始向Mycroft询问英国的生活，以及在他离开后发生了什么变化。

 _前任_ ，Mycroft心想，他并不怎么在意。大多数人都有前任，大多数人也都会在自己约会时对恰好出现的前任作出同样的反应。

约会。这是约会吗？他希望是。

这里的味道非常不错，无可挑剔的牛排和恰到好处的布丁甜点。他们只喝了一瓶红酒，但这个量再合适不过了。

他们走出餐厅，顶着寒风裹紧了外套。这里的空气非常 _干冷_ ，像莫斯科。

“这顿饭真是太美味了。谢谢你。”Greg一边说，一边围上一条旧旧的围巾。

“不，应该谢谢 _你_ 。我非常荣幸。”

Greg对他坏笑一下，正要说些什么，却把话咽了回去。

“怎么？”

“呃…刚才那个头起得有点糟糕了。抱歉。我脑子总是一团浆糊。”他嘴上虽然在道歉，但看起来并不太抱歉。

Mycroft轻笑一声。“其实不算太坏。”他下定决心不再往对话中添加更多充满暗示的内容。刚才他真的没有别的意思，可现在他的脑子也变成了一团浆糊，这令他不由自主地脸红起来。他很庆幸可以用刚才喝下的酒和外面的冷风充当借口。他从来就不擅长调情。但Greg一直在鼓励他，这让他感到心情愉悦。

餐厅就在村庄中心的边缘，他们开始慢慢走向Mycroft的酒店。雪山高耸在上空，村庄的灯光让两人笼罩在昏暗而诡异的光晕中。Mycroft发现山上有光线在移动。

“那是什么？”

“哦，猫，”Greg理所当然地说。

Mycroft诧异地看着他，仿佛发现他长出了两个脑袋。

“雪地猫，”他看到Mycroft的表情，补充了一句。“那些是平整滑道的机器。他们都在雪场关闭的深夜作业。

“嗯。我从没想到有人会在天黑后到山上去。”

“几乎没有人。除了一些保养人员和那些机器，真的。”他掏出手机查看时间。“现在还早，你想跟我去探险吗？”

“你要带我坐雪地猫？”

“老天，不。那些东西又慢又吵。没啥好玩儿的。”

“哦，”Mycroft略显失望地说。

“你坐过机动雪橇吗？”

他瞪大了眼睛。他唯一一次 _看到_ 机动雪橇，还是在007的电影里。“没有。”

“想试试吗？我可不能做任何保证，但有个朋友还欠我人情呢。”

他感到一阵兴奋的震颤窜过脊背，并认为这是他听到过的最好的消息，这挺奇怪的，毕竟乘坐机车这种事会让他吓出一身冷汗。他告诉自己，两者不是一样东西，因为真的不是。

“先等等。”Greg打了个电话，随后露出了灿烂的笑容。“全是我们的了。不过你得先换上滑雪服。当然，如果你决定穿西装上去，便是全场的时尚之星了，只是我并不觉得等你上去了会很开心。”

他根本不在乎，反正他已经开始习惯那身奇怪的衣服了。“我的酒店顺路吗？”

Greg皱起眉头。“哦。是的，但我家不顺路。而且我的车还在家里呢。”

“我能开车过去。”

“真的？”

“等等。你今晚是怎么来的？”他还没想过，只觉得Greg肯定住在这附近。

“巴士。村里根本没地方停车。”

Mycroft往四周看了一眼，大部分车都停放在有服务生提供停车服务的酒店前面。这里没有立体车库。他为了“以防万一”租来的车一直孤零零地停在他住的酒店楼下。这个村庄只重视游客的需求，而非自己的员工。这里唯一的住宿选择仿佛就只有高级公寓和酒店。他不禁奇怪，人们到底是怎么负担这里的生活费用的。

他们绕路到酒店去换了衣服，随后往郊外开了几公里，来到一片挤满了昏暗低矮公寓的区域。一些建筑看起来比其他要完好一些，但都与村中的崭新建筑有着天差地别的对比。

“你要在这等等吗？我只需要几分钟。”

“当然。”他思索片刻，决定让引擎开着。加热的真皮座椅在冰冷的夜风中十分舒适，但这在Greg如今十分明显的低收入状况面前，又显得有些刻意挥霍了。

但Greg似乎并没有在意这些。大约五分钟后，他重新坐进车里，为等待他的温暖发出了一声小小的赞叹。“这真不错，嗯？”

Mycroft被他英国腔的加拿大俚语逗笑了。“确实。我在伦敦没有车。”

“是啊，你去哪儿都能坐地铁。”

他不置可否地笑了笑，因为他实在不想说谎。在过去这十年里，他乘坐公共交通工具的次数屈指可数——三次是因为糟糕的交通状况，第四次是因为他的司机在送他去跟首相开会的路上车子爆胎了。

Greg眯缝起眼睛，展现出了超出Mycroft预料的洞察力。“但你根本不坐地铁对吧？那你是怎么出门的？”

这是个很合理的问题，但他并不想回答。这会让他所谓的“小公务员”身份被揭穿。当然，那并不是Greg的本意。“我有一辆公司的车。”

就在那电光火石的一瞬间，他把一切都想通了，随后说，“哦老天。你有个司机。”

Mycroft无助地耸耸肩。“那是工作附带的。”

“去你的‘小公务员’。你根本就是世界之王。”他的话里更多的是戏谑。

“只在星期三。其实那更应该说是轮班制的世界统治。”

“今天是星期三。我还没看新闻，不过应该没发生什么战争。”

“我们有替补人员，就像芭蕾舞一样。”

“芭蕾舞？”他瞪大了眼睛。

“那是个糟糕的比喻。”

Greg兀自笑了起来。“不，我觉得那是个很棒的比喻。走吧，先回村里去。”

他们把车停回酒店，慢慢走到了山脚下。Mycroft此前并未发现，原来这片区域的角落里还有一座小小的机房。Greg打开金属门上的挂锁，把他领了进去。里面有些用途不明的机器，一堆雪地巡逻员用来搬运伤员下山的机动雪橇，以及一整排机动雪橇。

“OK。”Greg对他露出热情的微笑。“你以前坐过机车吗？”

“呃，没有。”

“好吧，没关系，因为这个简单多了。”Greg从架子上拿了两个头盔，递给他一个。随后他又看了一眼Mycroft的滑雪靴，转身在一个柜子里翻找了一会儿。“来，穿上看合适不。”那是一双塞满填充物的大号长靴，看起来比他那双硬塑料靴子还要奇怪。“这种鞋更舒服，也更暖和。”

任何东西都比滑雪靴要舒服的多，他高兴地换上了那双靴子，感觉自己的脚趾马上温暖了好几度。

“好，等你戴上头盔，就很难听到我说话了。基本上你只要坐在我身后，双手抱住我的腰，两只脚牢牢踩在踏板上。或者你也可以抓紧身后的把手。

他心里早就决定好要怎么做了。只有傻瓜才会错过紧紧搂住Greg的机会。

“我会尽量慢点起步，免得我俩的头盔撞到一起，但你记住把脑袋离远一些。除此之外，你就只需要稳稳坐着欣赏风景了。当然，外面这么黑你也看不到什么，但出去跑一圈还是很有意思的。”

Greg把雪橇推出车库，Mycroft爬了上去。机动雪橇的座位比看上去的要短一些，宽一些。这使得他的两腿被迫张得很开，胯下紧紧贴着Greg的臀部，他紧张地咽了口唾沫——这样的姿势根本藏不住任何东西。他感觉到Greg在笑，尽管他很想故意扭动几下以示报复，却没有那个胆子。他只是双手环住了Greg的腰部。

“坐舒服了吗？”Greg隔着头盔喊道。

“舒服”并不是他想用的形容词。“情动”，应该是吧。同时也有“紧张”。“好了。”他喊了回去。

“很好。如果你要停下来，就拍拍我。引擎一旦发动起来我可就听不到你说话了。”

等他真正发动了引擎，Mycroft一下就明白了他的意思。就算隔着厚厚的头盔，那声音也非常响，同时整个机动雪橇都在他胯下猛烈震动起来。

“准备好了吗？”Greg大吼一声。他把雪橇缓缓开到一条宽阔的滑道脚下，停顿了片刻。“好了，抓紧我！”

他很绅士地缓缓起步，毕竟让别人一屁股跌在雪地上是很不礼貌的。随后，他们以惊人的速度蹿上了雪山，夜幕笼罩下的滑道看起来与白天截然不同——一边是隐藏在阴影中的树木，另一边是一个接一个的陡峭悬崖。他们拐了个弯，山下的村庄出现在眼前。太美了。

Greg把车停下来让他仔细欣赏。“很不错，对吧？”他隔着空转的引擎声喊道。

“太棒了。”他喊了回去。

“你还好吧？”

Mycroft冲他竖起了戴着手套的大拇指。这比试图让Greg听清他的声音要容易多了。

“路要变陡了。我会加速。你得抓稳了。”

他怀疑Greg的动机并不完全基于时间的匮乏，但他并不在意。完全相反。他又对他比了个大拇指，双臂紧紧搂住他的腰，在车座上往前挤了一些——稍微，扭了几下，随后兀自笑了起来。他已经想不起自己何时如此开心过了。他早已忘了什么是愉悦。

他们在路上遇到了从山上下来的雪地猫，一台巨大的机器，吵闹而炫目，占据了大半条滑道，他很庆幸是Greg在开车，因为换作是他，一定会吓得让两个人一头撞进雪堆里去。Greg向驾驶雪地猫的人挥了挥手，对方也笑着点了点头。

在直线滑道上，Greg彻底放开了，Mycroft觉得他们简直在飞。肾上腺素顺着他的血管扩散到全身，这种感觉比以往任何时候都要美妙，因为他无须控制眼前的局面，他成了一个彻头彻尾的追随者。

他们来到山顶的速度远比他想象的要快。经过方才那一番身体触碰和肾上腺素分泌，他已经半勃了，当Greg顶着他往后蹭了两下走下机动雪橇时（他不太确定那是否故意），Mycroft不由自主地发出了略失体面的声音，所幸，那声音被他厚重的头盔给吸收了。同时他也很庆幸自己穿着宽松的滑雪裤。

Greg把车停在了门房小屋前面，离那扇巨大的木门只有几步远。“你觉得怎么样？”他脱下头盔，问道。

“太棒了。”山上笼罩着令人愉悦的静谧，尽管他耳边还萦绕着方才的引擎轰鸣。他揉了揉头发，担心自己看起来会很奇怪。Greg心不在焉地跟他做了一样的动作，却得到了被造型师打理了整整半个小时的效果。

“别担心，你看起来很棒。走吧，我们找点热的东西喝。”

小屋里很黑，只亮着几盏应急灯，但感觉并不恐怖，倒是有几分祥和。

Mycroft还在为刚才的经历兴奋不已，控制不住脸上的笑容。“那永远都不会让人厌倦吧？”

Greg笑了起来。“永远不会。很有意思，不是吗？”

“我以前从不知道这会这么刺激，风就在你身边呼呼地刮，有速度，有激情，有一切。雪山在晚上看起来与白天完全不一样。”他难以抑制自己的热情。他依稀察觉到自己正像一个说得停不下来的十岁小孩儿，但Greg似乎并不在意。

“你想喝什么？”他们又来到了昨天那个餐厅，但昏黄的灯光让这里看起来截然不同。Greg打开吧台下的照明，让室内泛起冰蓝色的光晕。

“你喝什么？”

“可可。等会儿还要开车呢。”他笑着回答。

“那就来两杯吧。”他鼓起勇气靠近Greg，想看他是否会躲开。他没有。他同样也没有马上开始做可可。这对Mycroft来说已经是个足够明显的肯定了——这是两人的约会，并非Greg热情好客。如果他只是“热情好客”，必然会回避到一个更为自在的距离。这——这是闪烁的火花，是干柴烈火。

“你以前都会把约会对象带到空无一人的雪山小屋来吗？”Mycroft刚说完便为自己话里尖刻懊恼起来。所幸，那句话听起来足够随意而愚蠢，就算他对眼前的情况做出了错误的判断，依旧能够假装那是一句玩笑。

Greg对他露出了狡黠的微笑。“我只带自己真正喜欢的人来。”

Mycroft一言不发地凑过去吻了他，两人都已经遗忘了手上端着的热可可。那个吻透着一丝焦急。饥渴。他根本想不起来自己何时还做过如此冲动的事。这一切理应经过再三权衡和思考。但Greg唇瓣的感觉，他尝到了一点梅洛葡萄酒的甜味，那种感觉让他忘却了权衡和思考。他捧着Greg的脸，把他拉近了些。他已经知道自己没有任何误判，便突然想要更多了。

Greg保持着亲吻，带着他靠在吧台上，将结实的大腿嵌进Mycroft腿间，将他牢牢按在那里。他开始磨蹭，Mycroft隔着滑雪裤纤薄的面料感到他已经硬了起来。他跟上了他的动作，但这还不够。他双手按住Greg的臀瓣，让他紧贴着自己，并成功地换来一声感激的低吟。他们就像一对热恋中的少年般火热而焦灼。

Mycroft把手伸进Greg的滑雪裤中，马上听到一声惊叫。“你手好冷！”

“会暖和起来的。”Mycroft说完，用亲吻堵住了所有反对。他的屁股实在很诱人，美好的形状，美好的手感。

Greg用自己那双冰棍一样的手展开了报复，当然Mycroft对此没有半点怨言。他们的私处隔着布料挤在一起，他不太确定自己还能维持这个状态多久。

他努力克制住自己停下亲吻，贴着Greg的额头，喘息着。“有几个人拿着这里的钥匙？”

“是有几个，但他们不太可能会撞上我们。怎么了？觉得自己穿多了？”他戏谑地挑起一边眉毛。

“差不多吧。”随后他又趁两人回复冷静之前，再次吻住了他。

Greg很快又中断了两人的吻，却是为了把他拽到餐厅另一个角落。“你喜欢暴露吗？我们可以在窗前做。”

他不太确定Greg说的“做”到底是做什么，但很肯定自己喜欢幕后胜于台前。一个没人的雪山小屋对他来说已经足够暴露了。“呃——”

“别担心，我只是开玩笑的。”Greg把他按到旁边墙上，远离了那些窗户，紧接着深深吻住了他，同时拉开Mycroft裤子上的拉链。

他想模仿Greg的举动，却被他拍开了手。当Greg在他面前跪下时，Mycroft着实吃了一惊。

Greg一把扯下他的滑雪裤，隔着内裤亲吻他的勃起，描绘着它的轮廓，用温热的吐息包裹着它，却没有给予任何足够让他舒缓饥渴的压力。

他实在太焦急，已经硬得生疼，再也顾不上耐心，于是他把Greg的头按向自己，让他的脸颊紧贴着自己被束缚的勃起。“磨人精，”他说。“你到底是要对它做点什么，还是更想要我亲自喂进去？”话音刚落，他意识到自己的粗俗，几乎要开口道歉了，但Greg却抢先用呻吟表达了自己的赞许，同时拽掉了他的内裤。

随后，他半垂着眼睑，抬头看向Mycroft，并舔了舔嘴唇。“来说服我。”

短短几个字彻底打消了他对自己掌控局面的疑虑。他用渗出前液的顶端轻蹭Greg的脸颊，湿滑而淫靡。

跪在他胯下的人伸出舌尖舔舐，就像小男孩在舔棒棒糖。他又抬起头，暖褐色的双眼闪着调皮的神采。

“你看起来根本不需要说服。”Mycroft笑着说。

他还给他一个堪称犯罪的眼神。“哦，可我真的需要。”

他的声音应该被法律禁止才对。

Mycroft _想要_ 。他抓住一把头发不让他乱动，随后将已经湿润的勃起送入Greg等待已久的唇间。火热和湿润包裹住他，然他难以控制下身的抽搐；他已经禁欲太多年了。他一直推进，直到遇到阻碍，随后退出，但Greg却主动迎了上来，把他含得更深。深得足以让他肯定那会很不舒服。当他的勃起撞上Greg喉咙深处的肌肉（见了个鬼的那实在太爽了），他不可思议地低头凝视着跪在地上的人。他从未见过任何人能毫无障碍地做到这个。

他退出来，又小心翼翼地挺了进去。他感到一阵赞许的轻哼贴着下体震动，于是他的下一次挺进就少了这么一点温和。上帝，他怎么做到的？

一只大手抓住他的臀瓣，把他推得更深。

Mycroft忍不住笑了。“这么饿？”

Greg发出贪婪的轻哼，松开了手上的力道，让他退出去一些。

他用双手抓住Greg迷人的灰发，扯了一把。Greg的呻吟化作难以言喻的震动传过他的下体，他感到自己完全放松下来，已经为下一步做好了准备。

他无法再控制自己，便用力向前一挺，把自己埋进Greg喉咙深处。然后他又重复了一遍。Greg不仅吞下了他每一寸长度，甚至还乐在其中。他们找到了一个节奏，五六下毫不留情的挺动，随后是短暂的停顿，让Greg摄取足够的氧气。

Mycroft目不转睛地看着他的脸：双眼紧闭，嘴唇被他的下体撑开。他忘却了两人身在何处，忘却了一切，脑中只剩下Greg含吮他的感觉。老天，他真的太美好了。

他感到某种压力开始堆积在尾椎骨附近，便警示性地拽了一下Greg的头发。“快到了。”可他并没有放开Mycroft，也没有表现出任何停止动作的征兆，而是让Mycroft继续操他的喉咙。

他又用力抽插几下，紧接着便在那张火热湿黏的嘴里迎来了高潮。Greg刻意做出吞咽动作，让喉咙的肌肉紧紧绞住他的下体，让Mycroft感到视野中泛起一阵白光。他的分身一下一下地抽动着，Greg将他的精液尽数吞了下去，又把他舔舐干净。

好不容易从高潮中恢复过来，Mycroft松开攥紧的手，从他口腔里退了出来。Greg伸出舌头，舔掉残留在唇边的精液。Mycroft看着他，不由自主地吞咽一下。这幅光景不该如此火辣的。

Greg站了起来，还握着自己的下体。Mycroft提出要回报他的好意。

“不需要，”他笑着说。Mycroft发现他手上还沾着精液。“我 _真的_ 很享受刚才那一刻。实在是隔得太久了。”

他一直无法将注意力从Greg的嘴上移开，甚至没发现他已经替自己解决了问题。“那真是…你到底是怎么做到的？那太棒了。那种 _感觉_ 太棒了。”

Greg耸了耸肩。“一直都会。我猜是天赐才能吧。”他又露出了足以点亮整个房间的笑容。“呃，我去找条毛巾或什么的，好吗？”他拿着一条浸了热水的吧台布回来。当他看到Mycroft疑虑的目光，便补充道，“别担心，他们有一堆崭新没用过的。”

Greg轻轻给他擦拭，但还是让他憋住了一口气。粗糙的毛巾表面贴上敏感的下身，又让一股快感的电流窜过他的身体。

“抱歉。”

“请不要对我道歉，”Mycroft轻笑着说。“刚才那真是太棒了。”

“是啊，”他歪嘴笑了起来。“确实。”

他想找点别的有意思的话来说，却不小心脱口而出，“我已经好几年没有过这样的亲热了。”话音刚落，他就觉得自己蠢透了，因为他根本就是好几年没有过 _任何_ 亲热了，而Greg一定知道，并且一定会误解，然后——

Greg用一个吻打断了他满脑子的负面想法。当两人分开，Mycroft听到他低声说：“你还好吧？”

他点点头。

“我们差不多该走了。毕竟清扫人员不知什么时候会上来。”

他们穿好衣服准备回去，Greg又做了两杯热可可。他们凝视着窗外，在沉睡的雪山环绕中啜饮着手中的饮料。

“我喜欢这里晚上的样子，”他说了一句。Mycroft（没来由地感到了嫉妒）很想知道他是否经常上来。下山的路途跟上山一样刺激。首先，在道路又长又直的时候，Greg会让他开车。这让他感到兴奋不已，甚至在几处浅浅的颠簸把二人从座位上掀起几寸时，忍不住发出了欢快的喊声。他会说这比云霄飞车好玩儿多了，尽管他并没有坐过。但他觉得一定是的。

他们把机动雪橇重新放回车库，启程返回Mycroft的酒店。他现在笑得像个傻子，无法判断整个晚上到底哪个部分是最棒的。是Greg同意跟他约会，机动雪橇探险，还是木屋里的激情。这种感觉好像他一下把所有圣诞节都给过完了，毫不夸张。虽然有点紧张，但他毕竟不会有什么损失，于是鼓足勇气开口道，“我只是随便问问，你想留下来吗？如果不愿意也无所谓的。”

Greg转向他，露出惊讶的神情。“你确定？”

他点点头。

“嗯，我想留下来。谢谢。”他伸手握住了Mycroft的手。

当他回想起母亲的“安全措施”发言，猛地感到心里一沉。他根本没带任何东西来——因为他做梦都没想到自己会需要那些。“啊。呃，我并不是在暗示什么，可我觉得我们得绕点路。因为我配置不太齐全。”

Greg笑了起来。“我倒是有‘最低配置’。”

“意思是？”

“一个套子，一袋润滑液。你给自己计划了多少睡眠时间？”

Mycroft也跟着笑了，虽然他不太确定Greg是否在开玩笑。当然，他都不会介意——他既期待Greg单纯的陪伴，也同样渴望能与他有进一步的接触。

他们在一家开到深夜的超市门前停下了车。保险起见。

安全地被保护在酒店房门之后，两人的仓促激情就成了脉脉温存。他们有更多时间去探索彼此的身体。而这也是短时间内他们做的唯一举动。手掌抚过温热的肌肤，流连的亲吻和可可余香。Greg用舌尖描绘着Mycroft的颈部曲线。如同缓慢而慵懒的流火。

Mycroft双手滑过Greg腹部，感到他的所有肌肉都紧绷起来，似乎有点怕痒，但下一刻，他便开始主动挺起身体迎向他的掌心，他的硬挺在指尖留下丝滑的触感。他合拢五指，听到Greg的呼吸梗在喉咙里，又看到他的眼睑轻颤着闭了起来。他开始了缓慢的套弄，Greg找到他的唇，贪婪地索吻，更加贪婪地爱抚。

Mycroft退开一些，马上听到失落的轻哼，但他很快便用落在Greg结实胸膛上的亲吻打断了那个声音，他流连在一处，轻啄他的乳尖。随后又重复起悠长缓慢的撩拨和吮吻。他的举动想必会令人陷入疯狂——完全没有足够的力度来提供一定程度的舒缓。但Greg并没有索求更多，只发出了难以言喻的呻吟，仿佛已经好几年没有人这样关注过他的身体。

他向下挪动了一些，跨坐在他的脚踝上，那只手始终没有停止套弄。Greg把头埋进枕头里，闭着眼，因此全然没料到Mycroft会含住他的下体。

一切都被点燃了。

他的双腿被按在床上，但身体其他部分却如同绷紧的弓箭。

他已经很久没给任何人用嘴了，但Greg的呻吟却让他很快恢复了自信。他还是忍不住要撩拨一番，舌尖调皮地滑过顶端的小口，又包裹住光滑的头部，一直忍耐着自身的欲望，直到Greg的呻吟声开始透出一丝焦急。他没有Greg那般好的口活，无法含得太深，但Greg似乎并不介意。他没有需索，只让Mycroft对他的身体为所欲为，自己的双手则揉皱了身下的床单。

他已经忘了把完全勃起的分身含在口中，顶着他的口腔上壁，撑开他的双唇是什么感觉。他感到一种欲罢不能的 _饥渴_ 。用舌尖的撩拨换来各种兴奋的轻哼，大胆地舔舐整个柱身，他得到的快感几乎不亚于Greg。用手指裹住敏感的阴囊，能够听到愉悦的闷哼。随着他的身体被一点一点推向高潮，大腿的肌肉也越来越紧绷。

很快，Greg就提醒他自己快到了，但Mycroft无视了他。Greg猛地顶进他的口腔深处，震颤着释放了自己，他听到一声沉闷的低吼，随后是一长串淫靡的呻吟，若非情境特殊，Greg脸上的表情甚至可以描述为近乎痛苦。Mycroft给他舔舐干净，直到他实在过于敏感，无法再承受更多刺激。

Greg瘫倒在床上，一时失去了说话能力。当他睁开眼，发现Mycroft正居高临下地凝视着自己，同时套弄着他尚未释放的欲望。“要我给你回个礼吗？”他的嗓音沙哑而迷人。“你知道我有多享受这个。”

Mycroft摇了摇头。“快了，”他喘息着说。事实上，光是看着Greg高潮的光景，已经足够让他把持不住了。他看起来疲惫无力，而Mycroft难以相信这是他造成的。“可以吗…？”他朝Greg紧致的小腹点了点头。他想在上面喷洒自己的热情。

“上帝，当然，”他说着，用手肘撑起身体，表情依旧饥渴。“为我高潮。我想看着你。”

光是那句话就已经足够，炙热的快感几乎要撕裂他的身体。他颤抖着任由自己被潮水淹没，随后躺倒在Greg身边，小心翼翼地没让粘稠的手指碰到床单。他心满意足地轻哼一声，用脚趾蹭了蹭Greg的脚。他猜测，这种时候应该低语情话——表达爱意，尽管在这里那一点都不合适。于是他决定折衷一下，“谢谢。那真是太棒了。”

Greg笑了起来。“你知道刚才埋头干活的那个是你才对吧？”

“那并不意味着我就没有享受。”

他露出了微笑。“简直棒呆了。谢谢你。”

Mycroft听到那句话，露出了灿烂的笑容，随后又看向他。“我不知道今晚能不能用上那些套子，”他说。“我累坏了。”

Greg轻笑起来。“我也是。毕竟我们都不是十七岁的少年了。”

“寿则多辱。”

“可不是。”

他们享受了片刻沉默，随后Mycroft起身去拿湿毛巾。当他回到床上，两人便搂在了一起。这种身体接触令人无比安心——这是件好事，因为他心中正缓缓渗出难以言喻的恐慌。

他难以定义这到底是他做过的最棒的事情，还是一个严重的错误。他有过这么几段长期的伴侣关系，但却完全错过了花丛过客的生活——且不论那应该是什么时候（或应该是什么样子）。真要说起来，可能应该是在他二十出头时，而当时他还过分忙于学习。他怀疑，要达成那种状态所需的酒精剂量远远超出了他愿意摄取的剂量。

他凝视着天花板，心不在焉地思考明天该怎么处理这个情况。他希望自己得到的不是“悔不当初的尴尬”。Greg躺在他身边，同样沉默不语。多么讽刺，五分钟前他明明还发出了那么多声音。

“我们没必要想太多，”Greg打破了两人的沉默。

“怎么说？”

“就是说，我们可以忘记这件事，或者在你逗留期间尽情享受。没有伤痛，没有罪恶感。”Mycroft还在思考他的话，Greg又补充道，“——我再明确一下，我是想继续下去的。但很明显，这也取决于你的选择。”

“他们应该给假日罗曼定一些规矩。”Mycroft说。

“天，我懂。所以我才会像躲瘟疫一样躲着那种关系。”

他惊讶地看向Greg。

Greg继续道。“我有五个原则：不找游客，不找25岁以下的，不找客户，不找同事，不找职业运动员。”

他能理解前四个，但第五个却难住了他。“什么？”

“说来话长。你就理解成他们从来不可能有时间持续一段关系，然后就此打住吧。”

Mycroft已经大致观察过村中的人口，多数人都能归入前两项。“那还有人剩下吗？”

“没有了。但每到骄傲周我就会放飞自己，所以还是能有点无脑的床上运动可以做做。”他嘴边挂着半抹微笑，但看上去更显孤单，而非兴奋。

“我可以问问为什么会有年龄限制吗？”

他笑了一声。“你要听显而易见的还是真正的原因？”

“真正的？”他谨慎地说。

“部分原因在于我贫乏的判断力。你还记得我在餐厅里认出来那个人吗？我们约会了两个礼拜。那本应该是随意而有趣的关系，可我发现他有毒瘾，就提出了分手。紧接着他开始四处尾随我，甚至在滑雪学校找了个工作，所以从那以后我就一直在躲着他。”

“哦。”好吧，至少他猜对了“前任”这部分。“所以这就适用到了所有25岁以下人群？”

“那个年纪的人太浮夸。只有性爱并不值得让我以身犯险。”

“所以…我并不是在抱怨，但还是想问，你在跟我干什么？”

“你可别误会，可我真看不出你低于25岁。”他声音里带着一丝得意，Mycroft很庆幸这番讨论没有让Greg心情过于糟糕。

“我向你保证，我绝不会到滑雪学校就职的，尽管我的工作确实涉及到某种职业性的尾随。”

“真的？”他似乎很感兴趣。

“无需担心，你不会跑到我的任何名单上。”

“那听起来不太像一般的尾随。”他顿了顿，一脸好奇地看向Mycroft。“你身上有爆炸笔吗？”

“它只在墨囊太烂的时候爆炸。”

Greg笑了起来，随后又换上了更严肃的表情。“那么，我们就没问题啦？”

他安静地说，“我居住的地方离这里有半个地球之遥，我的工作性质令我很难维持任何亲密关系。我只会在这里待到周日。如果我们都能接受这些限制，那么我不认为会有什么问题。”

“人生苦短，不及时行乐的都是傻瓜。”

Mycroft勾着嘴角微笑起来。“是啊，没错。”


	9. 第九章

一个陌生的电话铃声把Mycroft从愉悦的梦境中拉回了现实。同样陌生的还有温暖的肉体紧贴他的感觉，但这种愉悦的感觉很快就被Greg的摸索和满是睡意的嘟哝打破了，他正尝试在昏暗的房间中寻找自己的手机。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Greg说。“我该把铃声关掉的。”紧接着又是一句：“老天，他想怎么样？”最后才是一本正经的“你好？”

Mycroft听不到另一边的对话，可是看Greg的反应，情况似乎不太妙。

“什么？你在开玩笑吧。”Greg一只手撑起自己，Mycroft在暗淡的光线中还是看出了他的紧绷。“就是一顿晚饭而已。我真不懂你在生什么气。”

Mycroft不满地扬起眉毛，无法理解他为什么能把一夜激情形容成“一顿晚饭”。他感到受伤和气愤——又或许只是失望。

“好了，等我过去再说，行吗？你知道我是你最好的教练。拜托了。”

——愧疚很快挤走了他的其他情绪，因为他发现电话那一头是Greg的老板，而非情人。

“好，我二十分钟后到。谢谢。”

Mycroft打开床头的照明。他发现Greg面如死灰。“怎么了？”

“听着，真的很抱歉，但我得去处理一些事情。我发誓我不是在找借口离开你。”

“没关系。等会儿我们还能继续练习吗？”

Greg看上去心烦意乱，他挠了挠头，犹豫地哼了一声。

“怎么了？”

“呃，我不知道该怎么跟你说，但我很肯定自己被炒鱿鱼了。”

“什么？”那种让他感到胃部翻江倒海的情绪又一股脑涌了回来。他仿佛听到那句 _“就是一顿晚饭而已”_ 在耳边不断回响。这都是他的错。

“我会处理好的。他们别想轻易挤走我。”

“你不能跟客人有私下来往吗？”现在他觉得Greg对自己的“工作内容”评价有点合理了。

他焦虑地看了看四周。“算是吧，但以前根本没人在意这个。”Greg起身下床，开始往身上套衣服。“真的很抱歉。但我真的得走了。呃，把你电话号码给我，等有消息了我会告诉你。不过我很肯定只要一个小时就能处理好了，然后我们就能继续今天的课程。”

“老天，我真的太抱歉了。如果我知道你会因此惹上麻烦，肯定不会这么做的。我能打电话过去解释吗？毕竟这都是我提出来的。”

Greg摇了摇头，把手机递过来让Mycroft输入号码。“这不是你的错。真的。我很肯定这不是什么大事。”

Mycroft忧心忡忡地对他笑了笑，这是他目前能露出的最好的表情。

“一有时间我就给你打电话。”他弯下身飞快地吻了Mycroft，随即转身走了出去。

Mycroft独自坐在安静的房间里，依旧没能回过神来。他有种可怕的感觉，是他毁了Greg的生活。

***

_真他妈见鬼。_

他的所谓“事业”，虽然早就在走下坡路，但这次，他直接翻下了一座峭壁。

Joel绝对不可能留他下来，但他至少也要尝试一下。

他火急火燎地冲向办公室。告密的一定是Andy，可他从未想到那人竟会如此卑劣。不可能是别人，因为没有人在工作之余见过他跟Mycroft在一起。这正是他一直在等待的报复Greg的机会。见鬼的前任。

这简直是场灾难。

跟Joel的谈话与他预料的一样完美：他不断恳求，而Joel却不为所动。他们都知道Greg是这个滑雪学校最好的教练，但Joel还是坚持自己不能制造特例。

“那Holmes先生怎么办？”Greg抓住了最后一根稻草，万分希望能够让这个礼拜结束得不那么狼狈。

“我会把他交给Andy。他一定不会介意的。”Joel似乎很是得意。

在伤口上撒盐。干得太棒了。“中途换人对学校的声誉不好。至少让我干完这周。保证Holmes先生满意吧。”

“不。”

“那我免费教他。”

Joel大笑起来。“你那对象肯定很不错吧。”

他得拼命忍住自己的怒火，才没有直接把他掐死。“拜托…就这个星期，OK？别转给Andy。你完全是在火上浇油。”

Joel耸耸肩。“随便你。赶紧把外套交回来。那玩意儿可不便宜。”

“周一，”Greg说。“我还需要缆车票。至少要让我看起来还没有离职。”

“好吧，不过如果你没还给我，就别想要工资了。”

他的脏话几乎要脱口而出，但还是及时制止了自己：“谢谢。如果你改变主意了，应该知道去哪里找我。毕竟我还是你最好的教练。”

“不再是了。”他用一句话结束了对话。

他走进冷风中。外面已经有一小群人排队等着第一趟缆车。他看了一眼手机——离缆车开始还有半个小时。两个讲法语的男人正在抽劲头特别大的香烟。老天，他现在也想来一根。自从那次事故之后，他就再没抽过烟，而戒烟那段时间简直如同地狱，尽管如此，他还是需要来一根——至少需要点什么东西。 _不。_ 他真正 _需要_ 的是跟Mycroft度过的这段时间。

他拿出手机，感到双手在颤抖，并非因为寒冷。他该怎么办？去当服务生？他不够年轻也不够迷人，没办法赚到足够的小费，更何况比起整天强迫自己对没礼貌的游客微笑，他更情愿去厨房洗碗。他可以给Natalie打电话，但那边冬天没什么工作。老天，他有时候真的太讨厌这个地方了。让他留在这里的唯一理由就是免费的缆车券，但那东西也跟他的工作一起纵身翻下了悬崖。

总会有办法的。必须有办法。

他拨通了Mycroft的电话，同时尝试把所有心事抛到脑后。电话刚响就被接了起来。“Hi，Mycroft？”

“Greg？你那边怎么样了？”他听起来很是紧张。

说谎。撒个弥天大谎。他很讨厌这样，可他也极力想让这出美好的童话一直持续到最后。没必要因为这个扫了两个人的兴。他微笑起来，以免自己的语气出什么差错，然后说：“很好。我都解决了。”

“哦，感谢上帝。那实在太好了。”

“那啥，我得回公寓去换装备，一回来马上给你打电话，好吗？差不多半个小时就好。”

“当然。我先准备好。”

他放下手机，告诉自己一切都会好的。总会有办法。

***

Mycroft挂掉电话，长出了一口气。“毁掉某个人的生活”并没有写在他的度假日程上。明眼人都知道Greg是个非常出色的教练，他不愿相信有人竟会因为如此愚蠢的理由开除他。

Greg看起来放松而愉悦。他提议两人再往山上走走，去探索一些没那么热闹的谷地。

“我有个听起来很奇怪的请求。”

正在戴手套的Greg抬起头来。“嗯？”

“能让我看你滑雪吗？我是说， _真正的_ 滑雪，而不是跟我一起像蜗牛一样爬下山坡。”

他皱起眉。“你干嘛想看那个？”

“因为你一定很棒，否则不可能拿到这个工作。所以我想看看。”这趟休假期间他绝不可能离得开新手滑道，这是两人都心知肚明的事实。紧接着，他又鼓起昨晚之后新生的勇气，安静地补充道：“再说，我觉得你滑雪时很性感。”

Greg对他坏笑一下。“谢谢。”他想了想，然后说：“好吧，如果你不介意在底下等一会儿，我就滑给你看。我会坐缆车上去，然后滑下来找你。”

两人走到门外，却进入了一阵冰冷潮湿的雾气中。

“我们在山上能看见什么东西吗？天气好像很差。”

“嗯，我看过监控了。度假村里一整天都会有雾，不过山顶上倒是很晴朗。颠倒雾，这种天气有时会有。这样挺不错，因为山下的人看到这天气大都不会上去。”

他说得没错，山顶上阳光灿烂，而且没有头一天那么多人。到了谷底则更是如此。只有寥寥数人分散在新手道上，另外的人则沿着山脊冲下一条异常陡峭的滑道，进入谷底更平缓的区域。

“那里真的有看上去那么陡吗？”

“那要看你对陡的定义是什么。但那不是九十度角，如果你想问的是这个。”

“你下去过吗？”

Greg笑了笑。“当然，经常。它其实没有看起来那么可怕。”

“那你能去试试吗？我想看你。”

“当然。等我准备好了会用对讲机通知你以免错过。距离那么远，很难分清谁是谁的。你看到那人刚刚经过的石堆吗？我等会儿会朝那里去。”

当Greg准备就绪后，他的声音透过对讲机传了出来。“OK，我准备好了。你能看到我吗？如果你在看，就挥挥手，因为我一旦出发就停不下来了。”其余几个人似乎正在紧张地察看自己准备进入的滑道，但Greg却像个孩子一样朝他挥着手。那简直太可爱了。其中几个滑雪者转头看着Greg。Mycroft可以猜到他们的表情。

他笨拙地捣鼓着对讲机。“我看到你了。祝好运！”他热情地挥着手，确保Greg收到了他的信息——毕竟滑雪学校的无线电技术不太跟得上MI6的标准。

他迫不及待地想看Greg大展身手。尽管早已做好了大吃一惊的准备，但Greg的技术还是远远超出了他的想象。其他的滑雪者跟他相比简直不值一提。他带着一道长长的雪雾笔直地冲了下来，连个弯都没转。Mycroft惊恐地看着他从一个至少十英尺高的石堆上飞了起来，划过空中的那一刻，仿佛周围的时间都静止了，但他最后还是完美着陆，又激起一大片松软的雪花，并继续朝山下滑了过去，在缓坡上用优雅的动作滑行，身后留下一条长长的S形轨迹。

Greg回到他身边，脸上的微笑几乎能点亮一座小镇，Mycroft能感觉到他身上辐射出的兴奋。

“那，”Mycroft依旧沉浸在震惊中。“简直太棒了。我从来没见过那种光景。”

Greg的笑容愈发灿烂起来。“太好玩儿了。”他掩饰不住兴奋地说。

“你滑雪多久了？我根本无法想象自己能变成那样。”

Greg仰头心算了片刻。“老天，我猜差不多有三十五年了。”

“我猜我就算一直训练到五十岁也变不成你那样。那真是太惊人了。”

他大笑了几声。“所有事情都是相对的。你真该看看那些真正有技术的人。高山滑雪从来就不是我的强项。”

“真的？那你的强项是什么？”

他脸上闪过一丝表情，但很快便消失了。“速滑。我钟爱速度。”

他意识到了其中的讽刺——Greg的部分工作就是尽可能慢地移动。

“当你上到一条刚刚平整过的滑道，而且环境良好的话，真的能飞起来。当然，今天这天气也没什么不好，”他朝身后的滑道点了点头。“应该说更完美，因为这种天气太罕见了。”

Mycroft做了个冲动的决定。“那，今天是个好日子了？”

“嗯，太棒了。”

“那么，我有件事要跟你商量。”

他耸起眉毛。“真的？不过在外面不太好吧，你不觉得有点冷吗？”

Mycroft笑着继续道：“不是要跟你商量那种事。虽然在这里滑雪很好玩儿，但我更想看你的表演。”

“别傻了。我不会扔下你一个人跑去疯的。”

“不，你说得对，那太失礼了。但这是我的 _请求_ ，那样我可以看到正确的示范。你可以管这叫‘示范教学’。”

Greg狐疑地看着他。

“想想吧。很明显你平时没什么机会享受滑雪，而且我也看得很愉快。这样吧，我决定在这棵树旁边休息休息，如果你能趁这个机会滑上四五回，那就更好了。”

“你这是疯了。”

“反正这是我的假期。你怎么知道我是不是更喜欢坐在一棵树下面呢。”

“大部分人更喜欢坐在棕榈树下面，对着一片海。”

“我不是大部分人。”Mycroft得意地说。

“你说得对。”

“我是认真的。我很想看你再滑几遍。如果我的手指冻僵了，那我们可以回到新手道继续练习。或者干点别的。”

Greg皱起眉。

“当然，如果你 _不愿意_ 的话——”

“说什么呢，我当然愿意，”他说。“只是觉得不能让你干坐在这里，我自己一个人去爽。毕竟我的工作是教你滑雪。”

“那你就把这当成对昨晚那些麻烦事的致歉吧。”

“你确定？”他缓慢的说。“其实我也挺想再跑几趟。”

“很好。”Mycroft很高兴他们总算达成了共识。能看到Greg这么高兴，冻僵几根手指算不了什么。“等你结束了可以过来找我。”

“好吧。我每次下来都会找你。如果你需要任何东西，就用对讲机告诉我，我保证会打破人类记录冲过来。”他听起来像开玩笑，但Mycrot毫不怀疑他真的会这么干。

滑了几趟下来，Greg说服他如果继续待着不动真的会感冒，于是他们就来到了山的另一边。他成功劝服Greg趁他忙着站在新手道顶端犹豫不前的时候去多滑几次，随后他们一路滑到了山脚下的度假村。待他们到达终点时，Mycroft的腿已经快撑不住了。

“你好像累坏了。”Greg说。

Mycroft嘲讽地翘起眉头。“谢谢。”

“抱歉，我不是那个意思。我是说，希望今天没对你太严格了，毕竟我们滑了不少。”

“不，我会没事的。”Greg不止一次问过他要不要坐缆车下去，都被他拒绝了。他只怪自己太在意疼痛的关节和肌肉。

“如果你还没受够我的存在，我可以回去给你按摩一下。”他朝Mcroft的腿点了点头。

“我怎么可能会受够了你的存在？”Mycroft别有深意的回答让Greg大笑起来。

“昨晚你好像确实没够。”

“被你说中了。”Mycroft笑着回答，随后两人便结伴回到了酒店房间。

一开始，按摩只是单纯的按摩，或着说，在某种意义上是挺单纯的，考虑到他们都明白这最终会演变成什么。Greg灵巧的手指让他感到疲惫全消，很快，他就把他拽到沙发上亲吻起来。

两人如同干柴烈火，迫不及待的手寻觅着彼此的肌肤，但Greg突然坐了起来。“你弟弟又要突然出现了，是不是？”

Mycroft皱起眉，他真的不太确定。“今天周几？”如果他连这都不记得，那证明Greg对他造成的影响实在太大了。

“周四。怎么了？难道他还有个日程安排吗？”

Mycroft嗤笑一声。“不，可悲的是，通常会有日程安排的那个人是我。而他则更有可能会炸掉自己的厨房，然后指望我抛下一切事务去给他擦屁股。”随后，他又皱起眉补充道：“不过他确实有个袜子目录，所以这种管理癖好应该是遗传的。”

“真的？”

“你是说哪个部分？”

“我也说不清楚。”Greg看起来有点想笑。“所以，周四有问题？”

他懊恼地揉了揉脸。“我猜今天又有个所谓的‘晚餐会’，算是无聊的‘家庭聚会’吧。他们每天晚上都会聚在一起，但我已经缺席两天了。老实说，我根本不相信Sherlock会主动配合这些事情，说不定他只是为了惹恼我。”

Greg的表情阴沉了些，Mycroft马上警觉起来。

“请允许我离开片刻，我得打个电话。”Greg站起来，好让Mycroft能自由活动。在他拿起电话前，又问了一句：“我先确定一件事，你是希望我 _留下来_ ，而不是希望Sherlock来解救你，对吧？”

Greg咧嘴笑道：“你觉得呢？”看到他用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，Mycroft险些没端住手中的电话。

“保险起见而已。”他转过身，好让自己专心输入号码。他绝不可能在Greg不断调戏他的情况下还能正常说话。

几声铃响过后，Sherlock接了电话，跳过问候大笑几声，单刀直入地说：“哦，这不是那个白眼狼嘛。我们昨晚可想你了。”

“Hello，Sherlock。我很怀疑你的真心。”

“没有你，晚餐上的谈话可就不那么有趣了。”

“——你的意思是，因为你不能拿我寻开心了。”

“唔，”Sherlock说。“差不多就是那个意思。”

“好吧，不幸的是，今晚我依旧不能如你所愿。请替我问候妈咪，告诉她我很享受自己的假期。”

“又是火辣的小情人？我猜妈咪已经准备好了一场别开生面的安全性行为教育，贯古通今。”

“我很肯定你能学到宝贵的知识。”

“我保证会趁你不在把你嘲讽一通。”

“希望如此，”Mycroft说。“晚餐愉快。”

“你也是——不管你准备吃的到底是什么。”

“Sherlock！”他希望Greg听不到另一边的对话。

“玩开心点。”Sherlock意味深长地回答。

“哦，我会的，晚安。”他翻着白眼把电话放到桌上。耳朵尖因为尴尬而热得发烫。

“他就是为了捉弄你。”Greg说。

“糟糕的是他成功了。但至少我推掉了晚餐任务。你有什么想法吗？”

“打给前台订餐，然后看看邻居们要多久才会投诉噪音扰民？”

Mycroft眯起眼睛，不太确定他是不是在说笑。

“你想干什么都行。”Greg更加认真地说。“就当我刚才没说过，只是有个人陪伴还是挺好的。”他并没有用自怨自艾的语气，但Mycroft还是听出了当他谈起骄傲周时的那种寂寥。

“我懂你的意思。”

服务生把餐车推进来的时候，并没有对两人一身保暖内衣，略显凌乱的样子做出任何反应。他给了服务生一笔不错的小费。那盘烤得不算太潮的三文鱼还没吃到一半，他们的注意力就已经没有集中在食物上了。

“你吃饱了吗？”Greg问。

“唔。我觉得我吃饱了。”

“这时我该说点糟糕透顶的色情片台词吧。”

“什么？”

“比如把你当成甜点吃掉。”

“哦，”他说完，隔了一会儿才大笑起来，因为他并不太熟悉所谓的“色情片”。随后他调侃道：“听起来比他们菜单上的东西好多了。”

Greg轻笑几声，拉着他走进了卧室。

**Author's Note:**

> [原作汤不热地址](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com)


End file.
